Laut aa
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: Things can not be lost.. they are hidden somewhere else.. have to find them out..
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _aa gayi mai wapas.. belated Happy dussera, Subho bijaya... And Happy laxmi Puja.. Happy kali puja.. Happy diwali.. abhi to hai festival season.. so enjoy but safely.._**

 _ **Again the main idea is given by Krittika didi. :).. and the responsibility of implementation is on me.. so keep reading.. aap sab ko achha lagega to hi mujhe achha lagega.. so let's start..**_

 **THE STORY:**

"Oh sorry sorry sorry.. aapko lagi to nehi?"

"nehi nehi mai thik hu."

"aayiye aap.. mai aapko aapke ghar tak chod deta hu"

"uski koi jaroorat nehi hai.. mai chala jaunga.. waise bhi sath mei bike to hai hi mera. "

"dekhiye.. aapke peir mei chot lagi hai.. aapko to dressing bhi karwana hai na? to mai aapko doctor..."

"mai khud kar sakta hu dressing.. docotor ke pas jane ki koi jaroorat nehi hai.. aap fikar mat kijiye.."

"mere waja se aapko chot aa gayi"

"aap aisa bilkul mat sochiye.. us dusre car ko bachana chahte the aap aur usi chakkar mei mere bike se takkar ho gayi.. aur sab kuch itna fast ho gaya ki mai bhi bike ko dusri taraf move nehi kar paya. aap pareshan mat hoyiye.. mai bikul thik hu.."

"you're sure na?"

"yah, absolutely"

"ok.."

"ok bye."

"take care"..

* * *

"Good Morning sir"

"Morning Abhijeet.. aao.. kisiko tumse milwana hai.. aao mere sath" (they were walking along the balcony and while talking )

"kaun hai sir?"

"ek naya officer join kia hai.. aaj hi"

"oh achha"

They entered the bureau.. All greeted them..

"Good Morning sir.."..

Both replied them..

"Abhijeet. yeh hai humara naya sathi.."

"Good morning sir.." And he forwarded his hand towards Abhijeet to shake hand..

Abhijeet(shook hand with him.. but he was surprised): Morning.. are tum to wohi ho na jisko maine usdin dhakka mar dia tha..

Acp sir: kya! Abhijeet! tumne?

Abhijeet: haa sir..

"nehi nehi sir.. aare Abhijeet sir.. aap to mujhe sharminda kar rehe hai.. wo to bas chotasa ek accident tha.. us mei aap ki kya galati?"

Abhijeet:phir bhi.. jo hua achha nehi hua.. waise usdin to tumhara naam pucha hi nehi.. Naam kya hai tumhara?

"jee Daya"

Abhijeet: ok.. nice name aa.. nice to meet you again..

Daya:same here.. mai to surprised ho gaya aapko yaha dekh kar..

Abhijeet: mai bhi yaar..

Acp sir:achha suno tum log baatein karo.. mai jara Salunkhe ka khabar leke aata hu.. in the mean time agar koi case report hota hai to mujhe call kar dena.. hmm?

Abhijeet: sure sir.. aap jaiye..

Acp sir left the place..

Abhijeet: to Daya.. sabke sath pehechan ho gayi hai na?

Daya: haa sir..

Abhijeet: aur sab ne bata dia hai na tumhe ki Abhijeet sir kitne bure insaan hai..

Daya(strongly): nehi sir.. bilkul nehi.. sab to bol rehe the ki aap bohot achhe hai..

Sudhakar: Sir Daya bhi bohot achha hai..

Abhijeet: achha?

Freddy: haa sir.. aate hi inhone hum sab ki dil jeet li hai..

Asha: haa sir.. yeh baat to bilkul sahi hai..

Abhijeet: aare wah.. do din kya mai chutti manane gaya tum log to mujhe bhul ke Daya ko aapna lia.. haa? bhul geye na sab mujhe?

Daya(ashamed): sir aap...

Freddy: yeh aap kya keh rehe hai sir?

Abhijeet: haa haa sab pata hai mujhe..

Daya: nehi sir.. aap shayed galat samjh rehe hai..

Abhijeet: are relax Daya.. mazak kar raha hu.. hum sab yaha ek family ke tarha rehete hai.. to us hisab se hasi mazak bhi chalta hi reheta hai.. ok? so be free.. hmm? kya Freddy tum bhi.. serious ho geye?

Freddy: kaha sir? mai bhi to mazak kar raha tha..

Abhijeet(smiled): dekha? ho gayi na tasalli?

Daya(nodded in yes): yes sir..

The day went well .. without any case..

In evening.. all were going home..

Abhijeet: are Daya.. tum bike le kar aaye ho kya?

Daya: haa sir..

Abhijeet: mujhe lift doge please? mera gari to gaya kam se lag raha hai..

Daya sure sir.. aap aayiye na..

Abhijeet: ok. phir mai gari yehi chod deta hu.. aur mechanic ko call kar eeta hu. wo yehi se utha lega..

Daya: jee sir..

Daya started his bike..

Daya: sir zara rasta bata dijiyega..

Abhijeet: yaha se sidha chalte raho aankh band karke.. mera ghar aa jayega..

Daya(smiled): ok..

Abhijeet: waise tum kaha jaoge?

Daya: sir us din jaha accident ho gaya tha na..

Abhijeet: haa..

Daya:wohi se left..

Abhijeet: OO to phir tum mujhe wohi chor dena.. mai chala jaunga..

Daya:nehi sir.. mai aapko chor kar wapas aajaunga. koi problem nehi hai..

Abhijeet: nehi yaar.. bekar mei kyu utna dur jaoge? tum chale jana.. mai chala jaunga..

Daya: sir aapka ghar ka address pata karke aaunga aaj..

Abhijeet(laughed): to phir chalo..

Daya smiled..

Abhijeet: waise tum bohot lucky ho Daya.. aaj tumhara first day hai.. aur aaj koi case report nehi hua.. nehi to tumhara halat kharab ho jata pehele din hi.. aur tum darr jate..

Daya: nehi sir.. agar pehele hi darr jaunga to kaam kaise karunga?

Abhijeet: tha's the spirit..

Daya: aapka pehela din cid mei kaisa tha sir?

Abhijeet: ummmm.. ek case to aaya tha.. par mai bas observer tha us case mei.. Acp sir khud mujhe guide kar rehe the..

Daya: wow sir.. yeh to bohot achhi baat hai... sir ek baat puch sakta hu? If you don't mind..

Abhijeet: haa pucho na..

Daya: aapka naam Abhijeet kisne rakhha?

Abhijeet: meri dadi ne.. kyu?

Daya(in low tone):dadi!

Abhijeet: papa ki maa..

Daya: haa.. nehi.. mai samjh gaya..

Abhijeet: aur tumhara naam kisne rakhha?

Daya: kaunsa naam?

Abhijeet: kaunsa naam matlab?

Daya(laughed): sir.. mera to 108 naam hai.. waise mera official name Daya.. yeh naam mere sir ne rakhha tha..

Abhijeet: sir! sir matlab?

Daya: wo bohot lambi kahani hai sir.. kabhi fursat mile to baad mei bataunga..

Abhijeet: haa haa kyu nehi? aab hamari safar bhi lambi hogi na.. to fursat bhi mil jayega.. lambi kahani sunne ke liye.. hai na?

Daya: na mile to hi achha..

Abhijeet: are yaar.. tum to boring aadmi nikle.. tumhe fursat nehi chahiye hai?

Daya: chahiye hai na sir.. par yeh sab bakwas baatein karne ke liye nehi..

Abhijeet: wo tum sunne wale ke upar chor do.. achha suno.. mai bohot talkative hu thik hai.. do min mujhe chup nehi kara sakta koi.. so baatein karte raho..

Daya: are waha sir.. talkative to mai bhi hu... achha hua yeh..

Abhijeet: achha yeh batao.. tumhare ghar mei kaun kaun hai?

Daya: bhai behen hai sir..

Abhijeet: aur mummy papa?

Daya: nehi hai sir. bachpan kho chuka hu..

Abhijeet: oh.. I'm so sorry..

Daya: no sir.. it's ok..

Abhijeet: achha tum jo bol rehe the na.. sir.. wo kaun hai? wo bhi tumhare ghar mei rehete hai kya?

Daya: kaha na sir.. lambi kahani hai.. bas itna jan lijiye ki woh mere ghar mei nehi. hum sab unke ghar mei rehete hai..

Abhijeet: achha tum unke ghar mei... Ooo.. yaar Daya.. tum na bohot confusing baatein karte ho..

Daya: sorry sir..

Abhijeet: aur sorry bhi bohot jyada bolte ho..

Daya: sorry sir..

Abhijeet: phir se?

Daya: uppss.. sorry sir..

Abhijeet: hey bhagwannnn.. tum bike chalao chup chap..

Daya: nehi sir mai...

Abhijeet: haa thik hai thik hai.. samjh gaya hu mai.. aab chalo bhi..

 **Abhijeet sir ka character kuch different lag raha hai na? (Krittika di, without your permission haa.. marna maat.. :( ).. Friends.. aap sab ko yeh change kaisa laga? thik lage to bhi batana.. achha na lage to bhi batana.. ok?**

 **be happy.. make happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thanks a lot my friends... Sariya(han jee mai aa gayi wapas.. utaro utaro.. nazar utaro.. :).. thank you so much friend for supporting me :) ) Daya's lover, kirti, Duo's girl MAHI, AD Fan, luvcidduodosti, 93,Krittika di, SGJ,Priya, duosun, aDITYA rAJAT, Ankita,mini, Guest, Guest, Luv duo ND purvi, Bhumi, Guest thank you..**

 **THE STORY:**

All were gathered in the canteen..

Abhijeet: Daya.. humara kaam jo hai, usmei har roj hi laash se baat karni parti hai..

Asha: fark sirf yeh hai.. hum laasho se baat karte hai.. aur Dr. shahb laasho se baat ugalwete hai..

Freddy(teasing tone): laasho ko sirf se hi dosti hoti hai.. humse nehi.. hum itna kuch puchte hai usse.. par kuch batata hi nehi hai..

Abhijeet:suna na Daya.. to agar tum laash dekhke aisa darr jaoge to...

Daya: sir mai dara nehi tha.. mujhe to bas bohot ajeeb laga dekhke.. koi kisiko aise berehemi se mar sakta hai! .. aap sab ne bhi to dekha na.. halat kitni kharab thi us body ka.. isliye... I'm sorry sir.. next time se I'll control myself..

Abhijeet:that's good..

Acp sir(coming in): humara Daya ka dil to bohot hi soft nikla...

All stood up seeing him..

Acp sir: baitho baitho.. He brought a chair and sat beside his soldiers..

Daya: sir iske pehele bhi to maine is sab se deal kia hai na.. par aaj ka... bohot bura tha jo bhi tha..

Acp sir(softly): yeh CID hai Daya..

Daya:I know sir.. mai dhyan rakhunga. Acp sir patted on his shoulder..

Acp sir: achha leave this topic.. case solve ho gaya.. bas kahani khatam.. to Abhijeet.. taiyari kaisi chal rahi hai?

Abhijeet: achhi chal rahi hai sir..

Acp sir: haa uar jyada din to baki bhi nehi hai..

Abhijeet: sara kaam ho jayega time pe sir..

Freddy saw Daya's questioning eyes.. so he spoke up.. "Daya sir.. yaha Abhijeet sir ke ghar mei jo Durga puja hoti hai na.. usiki baat chal rahi hai.."

Daya(in low tone): Ooo..

Acp sir: is bar ek naya member add hoga humare Puja Committee mei.. samjhe Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: jee bilkul sir.. (To Daya) Daya.. tumhe jaroor aana hoga..

Sudhakar: haa haa kyu nehi aayega? jaroor aayega.. hum leke jayenge na sir Daya ko..

Daya: mmai? nehi.. mai kyu? mujhe to kuch bhi nehi maloom hai is bare mei..

Freddy: hona jaroori bhi nhi hai.. Pandit jee puja karenge.. aur hum sab masti karenge.. yeeehhhh.. maza aajayega..

Abhijeet: achha.. aur sara kaam kaun karega? (to Acp sir..) dekhiye na sir (he told in childish tone)

Acp sir: achha achha.. Freddyyyy.. sirf masti karne se nehi chalega.. Abhijeet ke satha kaam bhi karna hai hume..

Abhijeet: haa wohi to.. yaar tum log mere sath nehi doge to kaun dega? yaha CID ke dost aur aas paros ke dost.. tum log hi to karte ho na..

Freddy: aare sirrr.. aap tension kyu lete hooo?hum hai na.. sara kaam ho jayega..

Abhijeet(smiled sweetly): yeh hui na baat..

Sudhakar: mai.. har saal ki tarha is bar bhi lighing ka jimmedari meri..

Asha: aur puja ke saman meri..

Freddy: do peher aur raat ka khane ka intezam mai kar raha hu..

Abhijeet: mai decoration..

Acp sir: aur mai supervisor..

Abhijeet: haa to yeh hai distribution of work... utteri... Daya.. tumhe to include karna hi bul gaya.. kaha karu? achha chalo tum hi batao..

Daya: mai!? mai kya karunga sir?

Acp sir: achha Abhijeet.. Daya ko murti lane ki jimmedari de do..

Daya(immediately): nehi.. (All looked at him confusingly.. so he controlled himself) mera matlab hai.. wo to bohot bari jimmedari ho gayi.. mai.. mai freddy ke sath wo khane ka intezam mei rahu to chalega?

All were silently looking at Daya.. Acp sir broke that silence..

Acp sir: haa haa.. kyu nehi? kytu Abhijeet? chalega na?

Abhijeet: haa.. haa haa.. bilkul...

Daya(smiled): aapko agar aur kahi meri jaroorat pare.. to bhi mai hu.. par wo Puja ke Mandap mei mujhe mat bhejiyega..

Asha Sudhakar and Freddy were exchanging glances..

Daya: nehi.. matlab mai ja hi sakta hu.. par mujhe khud par biswas nehi hai.. kya hai ki.. Puja to bohot niyam se ki jati hai na.. agar mai jakew kuch garbar kar du to.. mushkil ho jayega.. isliye..

Acp sir laughed out...

Acp sir: wah bhai.. bohot confidence hai tumko to khud par.. haa?

All other also laughed out.. Daya smiled shyly..

It was the to to go back to home... Abhijeet called Daya..

Abhijeet: Daya suno..

Daya: haa sir boliye na..

Abhijeet: nehi.. aaj tumhare bike pe jake tumhe disturb nehi karunga.. kuch aur baat karni thi..

Daya: kya sir.. aap agar aisa disturb mujhe roj kare na.. to mai khush ho jaunga.. aur boliye na kya keh rehe the aap..

Abhijeet: haa.. wo mai yeh bol raha tha ki.. aaa.. tum mere ghar ka puja mei jana pasand nehi karoge kya?

Daya: nehi sir.. aap yeh kya keh rehe hai? mai jaunga na.. jaroor jaunga..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya.. koi tumhe force nehi karega.. agar tum nehi jana chahte ho to...

Daya(in straight tone): sir mai bhagwan pe biswas nehoi karta..

Abhijeet was shocked..

Daya: yeh puja, yeh minti, prarthana.. yeh sab bakwas lagta hai mujhe.. (stressing) mujhe.. par mai kisiki bhawnao ko thes nehi pauchana chahta.. bas yehi reason hai ki mai aapko bol raha ki mujhe Mandap ke andar ka koi jimmedari na dein.. aur kuch nehi... (in happy tone) baki to sab mil kar kaam karne mei maza bohot aayega sir.. aur mai karna bhi chahta hu.. aur karunga bhi..

He smiled.. Abhijeet too smiled lightly..

Daya: sir kya mai ja skta hu?

Abhijeet: haa haa bilkul.. tum jao.. late ho gaya khamkha..

Daya: no sir.. it's ok.. achha good night.. bye..

He went.. But Abhijeet was standing there..

Abhijeet: bara ajeeb larka hai.. dekh ke laga nehi tha ki atheist hai.. hmmmm.. interesting...

 **So friends.. it's a Puja special story.. Puja ke waqt time nehi mila.. to abhi likh rahi hu.. :)**

 **sorry for the galtiyan :(**

 **be happy.. make happy..**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Friends thanks for you support.. loveduo, Srija(haa go amar pujo valo keteche.. tomar o valo keteche asha kori),Abhi, Dips, harshhoney, duosun, GD, mini, minimicky, ROCKING DUO, Luv duo ND purvi, priya, guest, SGJ, Krittika di, Nandita, love -DAYA, kirti, Bhumi, Daya's lover.. thanks to all readers and reviewers. **.  
**

 _ **Friends Friends Friends.. aap logo ko pata hai aaj kya hai? today is someone's birthday.. guess who?**_

 _ **ok, let me tell you..**_

 _ **today is KRITTIKA didi's Birthday... :) :) :).. happy birthday didiiiiiiii.. :*..**_

 _ **khub valo theko.. khub bhalo rekho.. aar amy idea dite theko.. :P**_

 **THE STORY:**

Puja preparation was going good.. without hampering the responsibility and duty of CID..

It was a busy day for officers..

Acp sir: jaldi karo sab jaldi karo.. 12 baje hume court tak pauchna hoga.. kisi bhi halat mei aaj wo Jaggu ko saja dilwa kar hi rahenge.. Asha.. kitni der?

Asha: almost ready sir.. bas papers ko arrange kar lu to ho jayega..

Acp sir: good.. Daya?

Daya: sir.. sara videos aur recordings check kar lia hai sir.. all perfect..

Acp sir: very good... Abhijeet.. tumhare pass Jaggu ka bayan hai na?

Abhijeet: yes sir..

Acp sir: thik hai ek kaam karo.. tum wo recording Daya ko de do.. uske pas sting operations ke videos and recordings hai.. to sara recording ek sath hi rakho.. aaaa.. mai ek kaam karta hu.. Sudhakar aur Freddy ko call karke puch leta hu waha kya ho raha hai.. tum log kam karo.. fast fast..

saying this, he went to his cabin..

Abhijeet came to Daya to give him the documents..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ek pen do na plz..

Daya: yes sir.. he gave him a pen..

Abhijeet tried to write something on a paper but..

Abhijeet: offo jaldi mei yeh bhi... is mei ink nehi hai Daya.. dusra do..

Daya: haa sir.. he gave another one..

Daya: par yeh to naya pen hai.. sayed ball kharab ho gaya hai.. he took the pen and a piece of paper..

Abhijeet: Daya tum us pen ko leke mat paro.. mera ho gaya hai.. choro use.. kaam karo..

Daya: haa ho gaya hai sir..

Abhijeet was coming back to his desk.. Suddenly his eyes caught something.. and he stopped.. and looked back..

Abhijeet: Daya.. yeh kya hai?

Daya followed his eyes and found the paper on which he wrote something to check the pen..

Daya: oh.. sir pen chal nehi raha tha to...

Abhijeet: kya likha hai ismei? Rathijeet... kiska naam hai yeh.. haa?

Daya: mujhe nehi maloom sir.. aaj subhah newspaper padh raha tha.. to usmei ek news mei yeh naam dekha maine.. uncommon naam hai to yaad reh gaya hai..

Abhijeet(slowly): oh.. thik hai..

Daya:sorry sir.. actually pen chal nehi raha tha to..

Abhijeet: oho phir se sorry? kaha na mat bolna.. he was about move from there.. Daya asked..

Daya: yeh naam achha hai na sir?

Abhijeet(without looking back at Daya): haa.. wo to hai hi..

* * *

Acp sir: chalo sab mere sath.. aaj meri taraf se treat..

Sudhakar(murmuring): lo.. aaj to geye kaam se...

Acp sir: aare.. itni bari success mili hai hume.. isliye raat ka khana mai khilaunga.. (and he smiled broadly.. but his juniors had no smile on their lips..)kya hua bhai? tum log udas kyu ho?

Freddy: kya jaroorat hai sir?

Acp sir: kya matlab?

Abhijeet: nehi.. matlab yeh hai ki aap thak geye honge.. ghar jake aaram kijiye na.. kitni der ho gayi hai.. 10 baj gaya hai..

Daya(without understaning anything): 8:30 hi ho raha hai bas..

as soon as he told this, he got a angry glance from his immediate senior..

Abhijeet(smiled just to show off): Dayaaaa.. yeh kaisi baatein kar rehe ho? 8:30 abhi baj raha hai.. sir ko ghar jate jate to 10 baj jayega na..

Asha: haa phir ghar mei jake sir khana banayenge.. hum khayenge.. usmei aur late.. phir sir rest kab karenge.. hai na?

All(excluding Daya): haa bilkul bilkul..

Acp sir(with strong tone): for your kind information my children... mai kisi restaurant mei jane ki baat kar raha tha... mujhe bohot achhi tarha se pata hai tum log further mere ghar mei mere hi haat ka khana khane jaoge nehi...

All became so embarrassed..

Daya(asked Sudhakar in whispering tone): baat kya hai yaar?

Sudhakar(in same tone as Daya): pichle bar hum jab geye the sir ke ghar.. sir khud aapne haato se khana bana kar khilaye the.. wo khake Abhijeet sir aapna naam bhul geye the.. mai pura ek jug paani pi gaya tha... Asha ko aapni aansoo pochne ke liye bed cover chahiye tha aur...

Daya: aur?

the rest answer was given by Acp sir's bestie..

Salunkhe sir: bhai shahb pichli baar aapko market mei mirchi saste mei mili thi.. is bar kya namak ki bari...

Acp sir: dekho Doctor.. .. tum na neye officer ke samne mere izzat ko le ke khilwar mat kar samjha...

Salunkhe sir: OOOOoooo.. suno to koi kya keh rehe hai humare Acp shahb.. izzat! (angrily) aur humara kya haa?(looking at Daya.. )isne khane mei itna mirch dala itna mirch dala... oh my goddddd...

Daya looked down with smiley face..

Acp sir: haa itna bhi nehi ki tumne mutton ko muh mei dete ground floor se sidha siriya chadh kar terrace pe chale jao..

this time it was extreme for Daya to control his laughter.. and he laughed out.. Acp sir looked at him angrily...

Daya(trying to control): I'm I'm sorry sir..

Salunkhe sir: Daya.. sorry bolne ki koi jaroorat nehi hai.. haso haso.. hasna is good for health..

Acp sir: haa aur over acting karna bhi..

Salunkhe sir:huh..

Acp sir: chalo abhi.. restro bandh hone se pehele.. he marched out..

Salunkhe sir signaled others to follow him.. All smiled and moving out..

Abhijeet: marwayga kya Daya? haa? hasa kyu?

Daya(still smiling): sorry sir.. wo acp sir.. Salunkhe sir.. and started laughing again but with low sound..

Asha: Daya abhi itna has raha hai sir.. spot par reheta to kya hota?

Sudhakar: mujhe na samjh nehi aa rahi thik ki mai kyaa karu.. ek to halat kharab ho gayi thi wo khana khake.. upar se Dr. shahb ka wo action my god..

Freddy: khana to hum sab kha rehe the.. par Dr. shahb pe asar jyada kaise hua? unke tongue mei koi problem tha sayed..

All started laughing..

Abhijeet: chup raho Freddy... sunenge na to tumhara tongue khichke haat mei as a gift de denge...

All burst out laughing..

* * *

He enter into the house trying not to make any sound.. he slowly closed the door.. and just then heard the voice.. and he thought "gaya kaam se"..

"ho gaya time ghar aane ka? yaad aa gayi ghar ki.. "

he turned and saw his darling was standing in front him..

"abhi tak soyi nehi aap _dadi_?"

Dadi:hamesha ke liye sula de.. tu bhi khush.. mai bhi..

Dadi's ladla..Abhijeet came near to her.. and tried to hug her..

Dadi: dur rahe tu mere se..

Abhijeet:are.. kya hua? itna gussa? aapko pta hai na hamare kaam ka?

Dadi: tu chup rahe.. tere dada jee bhi military mei kaam karte the.. ghar mei kitne din rehete the? phir bhi khat likha karte the.. aur tu? nalayak..

Abhijeet: dadiiii.. aap mujhe aisa kahengi?

Dadi: isse bura yaad nehi aa raha hai abhi.. nehi to wohi bol deti.. ek phone nehi kar sakta tha? achha koi baat nehi phone nehi kar paya.. whatsapp mei ek message to bhej sakta tha na?

Abhijeet was shocked..

Abhijeet: kya whatsapp? dadi.. aap.. aap..!?

Dadi: kya aap aap? haa mai bhi whatsapp karti hu.. wo Tatai hai na.. (she smiled) bara achha aur pyara bachha hai.. (again brought the angry face) usne sikhaya hai mujhe.. hike bhi install kar dia hai usne mere phone pe..

Abhijeet: fb bhi try karlo aap..

Dadi(in serious tone): haa.. kaha hai maine use sikhane ke liye..

Abhijeet:hey bhagwannnnn.. dadi aap bhi na..

Dadi: haa to aab bata.. kaha tha? bureau mei to tha nehi.. agr reheta to phone jaroor karta.. yaad nehi aayi ki ghar mei ek budhhi ekeli hai.. mar bhi jati to tujhe to pata nehi chalta.. aur to lagta hai tujhe koi fark bhi nehi parta.. tu to bas...

Abhijeet: dadi mai Acp sir ke ghar mei tha.. unhone dinner mei bulaya tha.. aur dekho.. aaj pure din itna busy tha.. aur phone ka itna jyada use hua ki phone to charge out ho gaya.. aur maine pehele dekha bhi nehi.. Sir ke ghar mei ja kar dekha.. to maine socha chalo thik hai.. thori der mei ghar chala jaunga.. to rehene deta hu.. par waha baato baato mei late ho gayi.. (he held his ears and made a innocent face) shorry.. maaf bhi kar do..

Dadi(smiled): haa haa chal thik hai.. chor aapne kaan aur lag jaa gaale..

Abhijeet smiled broadly.. and hugged her tightttly..

Abhijeet: yeh kaan pakarne ka idea na humesha kaam aata hai darling...

Dadi: achha? she gave an affectionate slap on his cheek..

Abhijeet: marna mat dadi... achha yeh batao.. tumne kha lia na?

Dadi: haa maine kha lia.. tera late ho raha hai dekh kar maine kha lia.. dawai bhi to leni hoti hai na..

Abhijeet: bohot achha kia.. that's like my fiancée.. (he kissed her..) aapko pata hai dadi.. bohot kuch batana hai aapko mujhe..

Dadi: achha.. to batana..

Abhijeet(they were going towards Dadi's room): nehi abhi nehi.. kal subhah.. abhi aapko sojana hai.. thik..

Dadi: thik hai.. jaisa mera boyfriend kahe.. mujhe to waisa hi karna parega na?

Abhijeet: bilkul...

 **Friends.. one new character.. again something different.. how was it? plz tell me either you like it or not.. here Dadi is totally free minded.. jo generation ke sath chalna pasand karte hai.. to aap plz batana ki how was this character.. I'm tensed haa..**

 **And birthday girl.. how was it?**

 **dhire dhire... ek ke baad ek raaz kholega abhi.. so keep reading.. ok?**

 **sorry for the mistakes..**

 **be happy.. make happy..**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS.. PLEASE BE WITH ME LIKE THIS.. :)**

 **THE STORY:**

It was morning.. Abhijeet and his Dadi was having their breakfast.. and Abhijeet was reading the newspaper too..

Abhijeet:dadi.. aapne kl ka paper dekha hai kahi?

Dadi: haa wo table ke up... (cofused) kl ka?

Abhijeet: haa.. kl ka.. dekha hai?

Dadi: mere kamre mei hai shayed.. kyu chahiye hai tujhe?

Abhijeet: kaam hai dadi.. aap rakhna to jara.. mai sham ko laut kar padhunga..

Dadi: thik hai.. aab shanti se nashta kar..

Abhijeet: haa..

Dadi: achha.. ek baat bata Abhi.. kl tere Acp sir khana kaise banaye the? pichle bar ki tarha to nehi?

Abhijeet(smiled):nehi dadi.. kl hum restaurant se khana kharid ke le geye the unke ghar..

Dadi: Ooo.. yeh baat hai.. (Abhijeet nodded)

Abhijeet: achha Dadi.. aaj cataring ke log aayenge thik hai.. aap jara menu bata dena unhe.. ok?

Dadi: haa..

Abhijeet stopped reading the paper hearing something from his Dadi..

Dadi(in low tone): is bar 20 saal ho jayega Abhi..

Abhijeet kept the paper aside.. stood up from his chair.. and went near to her.. he sat in front of her pulling another chair..

Abhijeet: dadi.. aap ajj bhi bhool nehi paye na? aaj bhi dhoondhte rehete hai aap?

Dadi: tu bhool paya hai? tu nehi dhoondhta?

Abhijeet: sach kahu dadi? abhi mai aur nehi dhoondhta.. par bhoolna to na mumkin hai na..

Dadi: chale geye na dono haste haste.. aur chor geye mujhe yeh bojh uthane ke liye..

Abhijeet: achha? agar aap nehi hoti.. to mera kya hota?

Dadi(smiled in tears): kahi nehi jaungi tujhe chor kar.. pehele ek shaadi karwa du tera.. phir to mai azaad hu..

Abhijeet shook his head..

Dadi: mundi kya hila raha hai? aab koi bahana nehi chalega.. are budhha ho jayega.. tab shaadi karega kya?

Abhijeet: kya dadi aap bhi.. kya leke baith geye?

Dadi: aare dekho to koi.. larka sharma gaya hai.. hawwww..

Abhijeet: offo dadii.. aap raho.. mai nikalta hu.. bakte raho aap..

he stood up and started moviong towards the kitchen to wash his hands..

Dadi: aare aare baki khana to kha ke jaa.. khana waste mat karo Abhi.. khake jao..

Abhijeet came back..

Abhijeet(made a face): pet bhar gaya hai mera... but he finished the rest..

Dadi smiled seeing that..

* * *

"sir"..

he looked back to see the source of voice..

"are Daya.. tum yaha? aao baitho na.."

Daya sat beside him..

Daya: aap is waqt beach par?!

Abhijeet: haa.. mai to yaha aksaar aata reheta hu.. tum yaha? tum bhi aate rehete ho kya?

Daya: mai yaha ek dost ke ghar aaya tha.. ghar laut raha aur aapko yaha dekha.. to aa gaya..

Abhijeet(smiled): achha kia.. par tumne mujhe dekha kaise? bike par the na tum? road se dekha kaise?

Daya: nehi sir.. mai to chai peene aaya tha.. tabhi aapko dekha.. aap ghar nehi geye?

Abhijeet: nehi.. abhi jaunga..

Daya: Oo..

there was a silence.. Daya looked at Abhijeet.. his talkative senior was silent today... so he took the initiative..

Daya: sir ek baat puchu?

Abhijeet: hmm..

Daya: aaj pure din aapka mood off tha na? kuch hua hai kya? no.. I mean.. kuch chup chap se the aap.. actually aap aisa rehete nehi hai na.. is liye pucha..

Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet: nind aa rahi thi bohot.. isliye..

Daya was not at all impressed with the answer.. so he kept staring at him..

Abhijeet: kya hua? pasand nehi aaya jawab?

Daya got embarrassed.. he looked down.. Abhijeet laughed lightly..

Abhijeet: achha chalo baatein karte hai.. mera to jaldi nehi hai.. tumhe jaldi hai kya?

Daya: nehi sir.. bilkul nehi.. he smiled.. and sat proprely.. boliye sir kya baat karni hai.. cricket to politics.. foot ball to weather report.. sab khabar rakta hu mai..

Abhijeet: aur khudka?

Daya: jee?

Abhijeet looked at him..

Abhijeet: khud ke bare mei batao.. tumne bola tha na fursat mile to bataoge.. nehi.. agar nehi batana chahte ho to koi baat nehi..

Daya smiled.. Abhijeet noticed a different shade in that smile..

Daya: ek anaath ashram mei pala bara hu sir..

Abhijeet(shocked): kya!

Daya nodded and continued..

Daya: usdin aapko bol raha tha na mai sir ke ghar mei reheta hu.. aur mere sath mere bhai behen rehete hai..

Abhijeet: haa..

Daya: sir matlab Raghuvendra sir.. Mamta foundation unhika hai.. aur bhai behen matlab waha ke rehene wale.. agar koi puchta hai ghar mei kaun kaun hai.. mai yehi bol ta hu.. sir aur bhai behen..

Abhijeet: aur jab log puchte hai ki sir kaun hai tab sabko yehi bolte ho na ki fursat mile to bataunga?

Daya smiled lightly.. "haa.. yehi batatu hu.. "

Abhijeet put his hand on Daya's shoulder.. "Daya.. I'm sorry.. tumhe hurt karne ka koi irada nehi tha mera"

Daya: nehi sir.. aapko pata fursat milne par bhi mai kisiko yeh sab nehi batata hu.. mujhe lagta hai shayed koi kuch galat samjhe yah kuch bura soche.. isliye nehi batata hu.. par pata nehi.. jyada din to nehi hua hai na aapke sath kaam karte hue.. pata nehi kyu.. mujhe humesha lagta hai ki aap pe varosa kia ja sakta hai.. aap kabhi kuch galat nehi samjhoge.. bura nehi sochoge.. aap kuch bura to nehi soch rehe hai na mere bare mei?

Abhijeet(softly): kyu sochu mei bura? Daya.. jab log tumhare sath interact kerenge.. to woh sirf tumhe dekhenge.. tumhara past, yah tuhare family ke sath to unka koi lena dena nehi hona chahiye.. aur tum.. (stressing) tum ek bohot achha insaan ho.. to koi kyu kuch bura sochega?

Daya: nehi.. mujhe lagta hai sayed mujh par sab taras khayenge.. mujhe na bilkul pasand nehi hai ki koi yeh kahe ki.. becharta ke maa baap nehi hai.. family nehi hai.. anaath hai bechara sir.. mere maap baap hai.. sir hi mere maa baap.. mera bhi family hai.. haa shayed baki sab logo se alag.. par hai to na sir?

Abhijeet: bikul hai Daya.. (stopped for a moment and then continued) waise dekha jaye to anaath to mai bhi hu..

Daya looked at him.. "sir aap..."

Abhijeet: hmm.. bachpan mei mai bhi aapne maa baba ko kho chuka hu.. phir dadi ne mujhe sambhala.. aapne bete aur bahu ko khone ke baad bhi unhone bas mere lia jia.. tumhe pata hai.. dadi whatsapp, hike sab karte hai..

Daya smiled broadly.. "kya!"

Abhijeet: haa bilkul.. email id hai.. bhi fb pe account bananeka soch rehe hai..

Daya: oh my god..

Dadi: aur yeh sab dadi mere help lie bina hi karte hai.. humare ek parosan hai Tatai.. student hai.. wo dadi ka sab se achha dost hai.. wohi sikhata hai sab kuch..

Daya: sir tab to ek din unse milna hi parega..

Abhijeet: bilkul.. chale aana ekdin..

Daya: puja ke time to mulakat ho hi jayegi sir..

Abhijeet: puja mei kyu? aaj hi chalo..

Daya: nehi sie aaj nehi.. aaj late ho jayega.. wo kya hai, cid mei join karne ke baad cid ke taraf se jo ghar dia gaya hai mujhe, mai waha shift kar gaya hu.. sir ne kaha ki yeh ghar mujhe dia gaya hai to mujhe rehena bhi chahiye.. to aab sara kaam to mujhe khud hi karna parta hai na sir.. he made a sad face..

Abhijeet(smiled): mujhse to ek bhi kaam nehi hota hai.. achha thik hai.. tumhe jab waqt mile aa jana.. ghar to pehechan hi geye ho.. us dib kaha usdin bhi nehi aaye tum..

Daya: aa jaunga sir.. ek din straight ja ke hamla karunga..

waise sir.. aap durga puja kyu karte ho? mera matlab hai ki yeh to generally bangali log karte hai na..

Abhijeet: actually mai jab chota tha.. tab hum Kolkata mei rehete the..

Daya:Kolkata..

Abhijeet:haa.. to waha to durga puja matlab you know.. bohot dhoom dhaam se manaya jata hai.. aur hum jaha rehete the waha bilkul hamare ghar ke samne hi puja hoti thi..

Daya: ghar ke bilkul samne?

Abhijeet: haa.. ekdam samne.. pura din humara wohi bit jata tha.. 7-8 saal hum waha the.. phir hum mumbai shift ho geye.. par wo enviroment miss kar rehe the.. to dadi ne kaha ki chalo ghar mei hi puja karte hai..

Daya: aap log Kolkata mei kyu rehete the?

Abhijeet: baba ka job..

Daya: Ooo..

Abhijeet: Kolkata mei rehete samay hi ek accident mei maa baba... phir hum mumbai shift ho geye.. yaha hum jaha reheta hai wo mere dada jee ka ancestral house hai..

Daya: Oo achha..

Abhijeet: haa to hum yaha shift ho geye.. (he paused for a min) yeh hai meri kahani..

Daya smiled.. "and wo thi meri kahani"..

Abhijeet: achha chalo.. raat ho gayi hai.. aab ghar chalte hai.. achha laga tumse baat karke..

Daya: wo to mujhe laga sir..

they stood up and started moving..

Abhijeet: tum bhi aate rehete ho yaha?

Daya:nehi nehi sir.. mai nehi aata idher.. mujhe paani se bohot darr lagta hai...

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: haa sir sachhi.. mai to wo udher(pointing towards the tea stalls) chai pi kar chala jata hu.. haa.. sath mai agar koi dost reheta hai.. tab aata hu.. wo log le aate hai actually.. mai khud kabhi nehi aata..

* * *

"Abhi.. tu abhi tak soya nehi beta?"

Abhijeet: dadi aap.. aayiye na..

Dadi: kya hua? haa? itna paresha kyu hai?

Abhijeet: dadi ek baat bataiye..

Dadi: kya?

Abhijeet: achha agar maa jinda hoti.. to kya yeh puja karne deti?

Dadi kept staring at him for some moments.. then said patting his cheeks.. "deti... woh sayed khud hi karti.. kyuki use to pura biswas tha ki wo kahi nehi gaya hai.."

 **FRIENDS.. PLEASE REVIEW KARNA MAT BHULNA.. MAI INTEZAR KARUNGI..**

 **SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. :"(  
**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.. thanks to all Guest reviewers, Kirti, Luv duo ND purvi, Krittika di, SGJ, saachi, Abhi, priya, ROCKING DUO, minimicky, artanish, Bhumi, Daya's lover, Srija..

 **THE STORY:**

Everyone was enjoying the Puja fullest.. the total environment was giving them a different feeling..

Abhijeet: to Daya.. maza aa raha hai na?

Daya(happily): bohot maza aa raha hai sir.. mujhe to jindegi mei aisa maza kabhi nehi aaya..

Acp sir: jindegi! are Daya.. tumne abhi jindegi dekhe hi kaha ho?

Salunkhe sir: haa sachhi.. aur dekhna jindegi mei na mazahi maza hai..

Freddy: sach mei sir.. hum pure saal aapne kaamo mei busy rehete hai.. khoon kharaba.. uff.. par yeh 5 din.. full on masti karte hai..

Asha: sirf 5 din nehi.. hum to mahine bhar maza karte hai..

Sudhakar: perfect.. jab se hum preparation lena start karte hai.. tab se enjoyment shuruuuuu..

All shared a light laughter..

Freddy: achha sir.. aaj to bodhan ho gaya.. to kal subha kitne baje aana hai?

Asha: 7 baje yaha aana hai.. maine puch lia hai pandit jee se..

Freddy:ok..

Acp sir: achha to aab chalte hai..

Freddy: abhi sir?

Abhijeet: haa sir.. abhi to khana khaya.. thori der aur ruk jaiye na..

Acp sir: nehi Abhijeet.. hume ab jana chahiye.. kal subha jaldi aana hai na.. hum kl jitna jaldi aayenge aur aaj raat jo log jagenge, wo log utna jaldi ghar ja payenge.. pure raat jagne ke baad unko bhi to rest ki jaroorat hai na..

Abhijeet: sir uska tension mat lijiye.. mai to rahunga hi..

Salunkhe sir: tumhe bhi to rest ki jaroorat hai na Abhijeet.. Pradyuman thik keh raha hai..

Acp sir: sunke bhi achha laga ki tum mere baat pe agree kar rehe ho..

Salunkhe sir: raha nehi gaya na? kar di muh pe baat?

All smiled their seniors..

Abhijeet: sir, bureau mei jabhi meri jaroorat pare to...

Acp sir: bula lungaa..

Daya: sir bureau mei to hum sab honge hi.. aap idher rahiye na.. (Acp sir) hai na sir.

Acp sir: haa bilkul.. 5din ka chutti to hai tumhara.. so don't worry.. to chalo hum nikalte hai..

He stood up.. rest stood up too..

Daya(to Abhijeet while walking): sir dadi se to aaj mil nehi paye.. kl jaroor milenge..

Abhijeet: haa bilkul.. kl jab dadi mandap pe.. (he remembered Daya words).. par tum to..

Daya(smiling): haa mai mandap par nehi jata.. to kya hua? aapke ghar mei chala jaunga..

Abhijeet(smiled broadly): thik hai.. chale jana..

* * *

At night.. Abhijeet was busy to have some laad payaar from his darling.. He was lying on her lap.. and she was caressing his hair..

Dadi: achha tere doston ne mere sath milne nehi aaye?

Abhijeet: nehi dadi.. aaj to aa nehi paaye.. udher bohot busy the hum.. kl sab aayenge.. aur Daya bhi aayega.. bol kar gaya hai aaj woh..

Dadi: haa.. Daya ko dekhne ke liye mai intezar kar rahi hu.. kitna kuch bolta reheta hai tu Daya ke bare mei..

Abhjeet: mai sab ke bare mei hi bolta reheta hu darling..

Dadi: maine to sabko dekha hai.. Daya hi naya hai na.. aur tu sab ke bare mei jitna bolta hai.. Daya ke bare mei usse bohot jyada bolta hai..

Abhijeet looked up and asked her..

Abhijeet: aisa hai?

Dadi:hmm

Abhijeet: kuch alag hai usmei pata hai dadi.. woh bohot achha hai.. kisise bhi puch app.. yehi bolega ki woh bohot achha hai..

Dadi: bechara..

Abhijeet:nehi dadi.. aisa na bolo.. use pasand nehi hai..

Dadi: are haa.. waise sach hi to kaha hai.. uske liye uska maa baap to uska sir hi hai na..

Abhijeet: haa darling.. aap jab uske sath baat karoge na.. aap pata chal jayega ki woh kahi na kahi alag hai.. uska soch alag hai.. wo jindegi jina chahta hai.. jina janta bhi hai..

Dadi: haa wo to hai.. nehi to yaha par aata hi nehi.. bhagwan pe to biswas nehi hai larke ka.. phir bhi aata to hai.. sab ke satha kaam karta ha..

Abhijeet: haa bas murti ke samne nehi jata hai..

Dadi:ajeeb larka hai.. par uska naam bohot payara hai na.. (smiled) Daya..

Abhijeet:hmm.. Dayanand Shetty.. pata hai aapko kya bolta hai wo.. bolta hai uska 108 naam hai.. (he smiled)

dadi laughed lightly..

Dadi: achha mazak kar leta hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. uska bhai behen jo hai na.. woh log use alag alag naam se bulate hai.. isliye aisa bolta hai..

both were silent for sometimes.. enjoying each others' company..

Abhijeet(in low tone): dadi..

Dadi: hmm..

Abhijeet: aaj agar humara _Rathi_ hota to.. sab kuch alag hota na.. kitna achha hota sab kuch..

Dadi heaved a sigh..

Abhijeet sat up..

Abhijeet: Dadi.. usdin agar mai jid na karta to.. sab kuch thik reheta aaj.. (in teary tone) dadi woh to meri waja se hi..

Dadi(scolding tone): kya bakwas kar raha hai tu haa? kya teri waja se? kya teri waja se huahai bol?

Abhijeet: agr mai usdin baba ko manane ke jaga Rathi ko manaya hota.. aur.. aur agar mai thik se pakar ke rakhta.. tab to woh humara sath hota na.. aur sayed maa baba bhi..

Dadi: bakwas na kar Abhi.. phir se bol rahi hu tujhe.. itne saalo se bolti aa rahi hu.. samjh nehi aata tujhe?

A tear drop fell down from Abhijeet's eye..

Dadi: wo hona hi tha.. isliye hua.. aur maa baba? tere maa baa ko accident hua tha.. jo Rathi agar hota, tabhi ho sakta tha..

Abhijeet held her hands..

Abhijeet: dadi.. ek baat sach sach batao aap.. mai to tab chota tha.. mujhe samjh nehi aaya tha thik se.. maa.. maa mujhe maaf nehi kar payi thi na? maa ko yehi lagta tha na ki mere waja se..

Dadi: Abhi.. (she cupped his face).. woh teri maa thi.. aur woh aapne ek bete ko kho chuki thi.. aur tab tu hi tha uske liye sab kuch..woh kaise tere bare mei aisa kuch sochegi? tu kaise yeh soch sakta hai?

Abhijeet: phir usdin maa mujhe leke kyu nehi gayi? baba ne bhi to bola tha na ki le chalo Abhi ko.. phir woh mane kyu nehi? agar mai jata unke sath.. tab to mai bhi us accident mei..

Dadi stopped him..

Dadi: wah.. kitni aasani se bol dia tune yeh baat.. us accident mei tu bhi chala jata aapne maa baba ke sath.. aur mera kya hota?

Abhijeet: dadi..

Dadi: nehi nehi tu bol.. mera kya hota? tere dada ji jab hume chod kar geye na, tab tere baba class 7 mei parta tha.. khudko sambhala maine.. aapne bete ke liye.. Rathi chod ke chala gaya.. khud ko sambhala maine.. tere maa ke liye.. kyuki maine use tut'te hue dekh rahi thi.. phir chale geye wo dono bhi jiske liye mai khudko sambhalti aa rahi thi.. undono ke baad phir maine khud ko sambhala tere liye.. aur aaj tu bol raha hai ki tu bhi!

her eyes were full of water.. and some of that were rolling down from her cheeks.. Abhijeet mopped that..

Abhijeet(in teary tone):nehi my darling.. aisa nehi hai.. mai to aapke liye hu na.. aur aap mere liye.. aur kaun hai humara?

Dadi: to kyu karta hai yeh sab baatein haa?

Abhijeet touched his ears..

Abhijeet:phir kabhi nehi kahunga..

Dadi: phir se kahega.. is 5din chup rahega tu.. pure saal mei bhi chup reh lega tu sayed.. par jab aaPuja aayegi, tab phir se kahega..

Abhijeet(crying): mai kya karu dadi? mai kya karu? mujhe wo din yaad aajata hai dadi.. bar bar.. 20 saal ho geye.. mera bachha.. mera bhai..aur 19 saal maa baba bhi chale geye.. mai bul nehi paya.. aap bhi nehi bhul paye na..

Dadi: nehi bhul payi hu.. pata hai yeh sab facebook, twitter kyu karti hu mai is umar mei bhi.. bas use dhoondhne ke liye.. agar kahi mil jaye woh.. humara bachha..

Abhijeet remembered something.. he wiped off his tears..

Abhijeet: dadi.. yaad hai mai aapko usdin bol raha tha mujhe kl ka paper padhna hai..

Dadi nodded in yes..

Abhijeet: Daya bol raha tha ki usdin ke paper mei ek news dekha hai usne.. usmei usne Rathijit naam dekha hai.. mujhe to paper mei kahi nehi mila wo news.. Daya sayed kuch aur newspaper rakhta hoga.. mai na kl hi usse puchunga ki usne kaha dekh ahi woh news.. thik hai na? kal hi puchunga mai..

Dadi smiled with hope..

Dadi: haa puchna to ekbar.. but her smile vanished within few moments..

Abhijeet: kya hua dadi?

Dadi: police ne to kaha tha ki...

Abhijeet: wo baat choriye na.. hume uski body to.. (dadi closed her eyes...)..

Abhijeet lowered his voice.. "nehi mili thi".. (with hope) ho sakta hai.. wo abhi bhi.. abhi bhi jinda hai..

Dadi: bohot mushkil hai aisa hona beta..

Abhijeet: na mumkin to nehi hai na.. humne kabhi koi galat kaam nehi kia.. itne saalo se durga maa ke pas bas ek hi prarthna karta hu.. woh to maa hai na.. woh kya nehi sunengi? kahi bhi.. kahi bhi..

Abhijeet was saying all these with so many hopes.. but he himself also knew it was really too difficult.. or almost impossioble..

 **Friends.. baki kahani baad mei.. dhire dhire..  
**

 **please review friends.. I'm shoo shorry for my mistakes..**

 **be happy.. make happy..**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Friends thanks to all of you for supporting me..

minimicky, Srija, loveduo (eto boro proshonsha.. oh my god.. thank you sweet heart.. :) ), kirti, Guest (let's see), Krittika didi (rona mat) , GD ( mai kaha long chap likh pati hu? :( ), Luv duo ND purvi (sab pata chal jayega.. keep reading ), misti, ansha, AD Fan (let's see :P ), ROCKING DUO(let's see :) ), Aaruhi Priya (ummmm.. aisa lagta hai aapko? ), Daya's lover, Guest, SGJ, Abhi, duosun( you think so? let's see :) ), 93, priya- thank you very much _dosts_ for reviewing :P :P :P

 _Happy Diwali in advance.. :).. enjoy a lot.. but stay safe.._

 **THE STORY:**

Next day.. everyone was busy in Puja.. Abhijeet too.. hiding the pain he was bearing.. he too joined others in the enjoyment.. but still he was restless to ask where he had read the news about Rathijeet.. At last he got the chance.. when all were busy in eating 'prasad'.. he called Daya.. and took him aside as he knew Daya had no work there..

Daya: haa sir boliye kya baat hai..

Abhijeet: Daya tumse ek jaroori baat karni thi..

Daya: haa.. boliye na sir.. kuch lana hai kya?

Abhijeet: nehi nhi kuch lana nehi hai.. mujhe kuch puchna tha tumse..

Daya: haa sir boliye na..

Abhijeet was hesitant to ask.. seeing Abhijeet serious face, Daya asked.. "anything serious sir? any problem?"

Abhijeet: no no.. achha tum ek baat batao tum kaunsa newspaper rakhte ho?

Daya: jee?! Daya was confused hearing this question with that serious face..

Daya: aa..NewsNow..

Abhijeet:achha.. umm.. achha.. usdin keh reh the na ki tumne newspaper mei ek news padha hai jisme Rathijeet naam mentioned tha..

Daya: haa.. kyu kya hua sir?

Abhijeet: nehi kuch nehi.. wo paper la ke de sakte ho tum mujhe?

Daya: sir wo paper to kl hi maine pichle 3 mahine ke papers ke bech dia..

Abhijeet(in sad tone): bech dia?

Daya nodded.. "kuch jaroori tha kya usmei?"

Abhijeet: nehi.. wo. aa.. wo ek purane case mei ek Rathijeet mila tha hume.. humara prime susprct tha woh.. bohot bura behave kia tha maine uske baad usse.. phir jab case solve hua to woh kahi.. (in low tone) kahi kho gaya..

Daya: kho gaya?

Abhijeet: mera matlab.. woh phir mile nehi.. to use sorry bolna tha.. (he smiled forcefully).. bas yehi baat hai..

he patted Daya's shoulder and moved forward saying "aa jao Daya "..

Daya: haa.. ( but he was so confused that he was standing there thinking about what his senior told him.. ) sorry kehena tha.. (he smiled) sir kitne achhe hai..

he turned and found Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: Acp sir ko is bare mei kuch batana mat haa.. unhe sayed yaad nehi hoga kaunsa case.. itne sare case handle karte hai sir.. to...

Daya: haa thik hai sir.. mai waise bhi kuch nehi batata..

Abhijeet smiled..

* * *

It was evening.. one crying voice broke the mood of enjoyment..

One lady came running to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: Natasha didi.. kya hua? kyu ro rahi hai aap?

Natasha(crying): Abhijeet.. Rony kahi nehi mil raha..

Abhijeet: kya?

Natasha: haa..

Abhijeet: Natasha didi.. aap royiye mat.. hoga yahi kahi.. khel raha hoga aur bachho ke sath..

Natasha: woh kahi nehi hai Abhijeet.. maine sara jaga dekh lia.. sare bachho se bhi puch li.. kahi nehi hai..

Abhijeet: achha woh ghar to nehi chala gaya hai na?

Natasha: nehi gaya hai.. Vikram gaya tha dekhne..

Abhijeet: achha thik hai.. aap thora shant ho jayiye.. hum dekhte hai.. Vikram bhaiya kaha hai?

Natasha: Vikram bahar gaya hai.. Rony raste mei chala gaya hai ki nehi dekhne gaya hai.. agar raste mei se use koi...(she started crying)..

Abhijeet: aisa kuch nehi hoga didi.. pareshan mat hoyiye.. (He signaled Asha to handle her..) Sudhakar.. Daya.. dekho zara charo taraf..

Sudhakar: yes sir.. and he went away.. Abhijeet too was about to move, but he stopped seeing Daya was still standing there, lost in his thoughts.. He came to Daya and called him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. (got no reply.. so called him again) Daya..

Daya: haaa sir..

Abhijeet: jao dhundo.. Rony naam hai bachhe ka..

Daya: yes sir..

they went...

Abhijeet was moving here and there.. to find him..

Abhijeet(to himself): aisa nehi ho sakta.. hey maa durga.. phirse kisiki gaud khali mat karna.. Natasha didi ko mat rulana.. (he was calling him by his name..)Rony.. Ronyyy.. kaha ho beta? meri awaz sunai de rahi hai tumhe? Oh god please.. phirse ek bar nehi... achha woh ghar pe dadi ke pas to nehi chala gaya?

Daya and Sudhakar were together..

Daya: Sudhakar.. tum Vikram bhaiya ko pehchante ho?

Sudhakar: nehi Daya.. par sayed pehchan lenge.. woh bhi to yehi aaye hai..

Daya: haa..

Sudhakar: offo.. kaha gaya hoga Rony.. mil jaye wo jaldi se..

Daya:use hume dhund kar nikalna hoga.. nikalna hi hoga.. (in whispering tone) dusra Daya nehi ban sakta woh..

Sudhakar: Daya mai.. main road ke taraf ja raha hu.. tum us lane ki taraf jao..

Daya nodded.. and they went...

Asha: achha Rony kya aapke sath hi tha?

Natasha: haa.. jab Arti ho rahi thi to mere sath hi tha.. mai arti dekh rahi thi.. to kab nikal gaya maine notice hi nehi kia.. na jane kaha chala gaya..

Asha: aap tension mat lijiye.. hum dhund lenge Rony ko.. sir to geye hai na.. mil jayega Rony..

"mil jayega nehi.. mil gaya hai.. "

Natasha and Asha turned.. and found Abhijeet with Daya and Sudhakar was standing and little Rony was standing there holding his father's hand with his small hands..

Abhijeet: lijiye.. mil gaya hai humara Rony babu..

Natasha went to her and started scolding him..

Natasha: kaha gaya tha tu haa? pata hai kitna pareshan ho rehe the hum?

Daya: mam.. use dantiye mat please..

Natasha: nehi officer.. aapko nehi maloom.. ise abhi se nehi sikhaya nehi gaya na.. to bara ho kar bhi manmani karega..

Abhijeet: didi.. bachha hai bechara..

Natasha: koi bachha nehi hai.. akela jate waqt to bachha nehi tha yeh.. kaha gaya tha bol..

Vikram: Natasha Rony car mei baitha tha..

Natasha: car mei..

Vikram: haa.. maine socha chalo Abhijeet ke ghar mei hi to jaa raha hu, to car lock nehi kia maine.. aur yeh chala gaya paani pine.. car mei ja kar aapne favourite lolipop dekha to khane baith gaya..

Natasha: wah achha hai.. aur hum yaha tension mei mare ja rehe hai..

Vikram: thank you Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: thank you mujhe nehi.. (indicating Daya) Daya ko boliye Vikram bhaiya.. usine car mei Rony ko dekha.. aur mujhe call kia.. and maine aapko inform kia..

Vikram(looked at Daya and smiled and held his hand): thank you so much officer..

Daya: yeh aap kya keh rehe hai? yeh to mera duty tha.. aur Abhijeet sir jaise aapka bhai hai.. mai bhi to hu na?

Vikram: haa bilkul bilkul..

Daya: to yeh officer vofficer choriye.. aur Daya boliye.. (to Natasha) aur didi aap bhi..

Natasha(smiled): thik hai..

Daya: aur haa.. (sat in front of Rony.. who was still busy with his lolipop) Rony babu ko bilkul mat dantiyega.. (he ruffled his hair.. although that did not hace any effect on Rony's concentration on licking the lolipop.. )

Abhijeet:jaiye Natsha didi.. aap log enjoy kihiye.. aur haa.. dinner karke jaiyega..

She smiled and nodded.. and moved from there..

Abhijeet: Daya.. thank you so much..

Daya: sir aap bhi? hum to dhundhne hi geye tha na use..

Sudhakar: mai to darr hi gaya tha sir..

Abhijeet: haa darr to mujhe bhi laga tha..

Daya(murmured): darr to mujhe bhi laga tha.. ekbar phirse aapna bachpan aankho ke samne dekh kar..

his voice was very low.. still Abhijeet heard.. what he said.. and shocked.. he looked at him.. but he was lost in his own thought..

Abhijeet: Daya..

Daya(still he was in different world): bohot darr lagta hai sir.. bohot jyada.. bohot rona bhi aata hai.. koi hota nehi hai na..

Abhijeet put his hand on his shoulder.. and with that Daya came out from his thoughts..

Daya: aa.. chale chale sir.. udher.. (he tried to smile.. but no use.. Abhijeet could understand what he was going through.. Daya moved away from there)..

Abhijeet: janta to mai bhi hu yaar.. khone ka dard bohot jyda hota hai..

* * *

Abhijeet: aayiye sir.. aayiye .. aao tum sab aao.. aare dadi.. kaha geye? dekhiye aapse milne aaye hai sab..

Dadi came out from her room..

Dadi: aayiye aayiye.. mai to kal hi Abhi se puch rahi thi.. ki koi aaya kyu nehi?

Asha went to her.. touched her feet and hugged her..

Asha: kaise hai dadi aap?

Dadi: haa itne diin baad aaya dadi ka khayal.. milne nehi aa sakti hai?

Freddy: par mai aata reheta hu dadi..

Sudhakar: haa mai bhi..

Dadi: haa haa.. sab janti hu.. saal mei ek bar..

Sudhakar: yeh aap kya keh rehe hai? ssal mei kaha hum ek bar aate hai? bohot sare bar to aate hai..

Dadi: haa.. 1st january aaya tha last.. aur phir aaj..

three of them cut their tongues..

Abhijeet: haa aab do jawab.. dadi ko sab yaad reheta hai..

Dadi: aayiye Acp shahb,.. aayiye dr. shab..

Acp sir: achha maa jee ek baat batiye, mai aur Salunkhe kya aapke payaar pane ke layek nehi hai?

Dadi: aisa kyu keh rehe hai aap?

Salunkhe sir: haa.. aur nehi to kya? aap hum dono ko Acp shahb aur dr. shahb kyu bulati hai?

Dadi(laughed lightly): achha yeh baat hai.. wo kya hai, Abhijeet to har waqt aap sab ka naam leta reheta hai.. to woh jis jis naam se aap logo ko bulata hi, mai bulati hu..

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir smiled..

Salunkhe sir: this is unfair haa..

all smiled..

Dadi: are Abhijeet, tumhara naya dost kaha hai..

Abhijeet: haa haa.. last but not the least.. piche khara hai.. surprise haa.. (to Daya) aa jao.. mil lo dadi se..

but Daya did not come..

All turned back.. and found Daya was not there..

Abhijeet: are yeh kaha gaya?

Sudhakar: abhi to tha humare sath.. kaha reh gaya.. rukiye mai dekhta hu..

Abhijeet: haa zara dekho to kaha reh gaya..

Dadi: kisine bulaya hoga.. to gaya hoga.. aa jayega.. achha aap log baithiye naa.. mai kuch lati hu..

Acp sir: are aap bilkul pareshan mat hoyiye.. hum kuch nehi khayenge.. din bhar to yaha khate hi rehete hai..

Dadi(smiled): aisa kehene se nehi...

Sudhakar(came back): Daya nikal gaya hai..

All: kya!

Sudhakar: haa Rony ne kaha.. Rony ke sath dosti ho gayi thi na.. to usne bataya.. usne dekh hai usko jate hue..

Abhijeet: chala gaya hai ka kya matlab? woh to humare sath aa raha tha..

Asha: haa wohi to..

Acp sir: phone lagao koi use..

Sudhkar: utha nehi raha hai.. kia tha maine use phone..

Salunkhe sir: aare.. phone bhi nehi utha raha hai..

Dadi: mujhe lagta hai Daya kuch pareshan hai.. aaj Rony ko le kar kuch.. (looking towards Abhijeet) to Daya sayed..

Abhijeet: dadi woh paresha to tha hi.. bohot pareshan tha.. par woh aisa larka nehi hai ki uske waja se aayega nehi..

Freddy: aur Daya sir aa to rehe the..

Salunkhe sir: to phir chala kyu gaya?

Abhijeet: haa wohi to sab se ajeeb lag raha hai mujhe..

Dadi: achha thik hai thik hai.. kl jab ayega to bat kar lena usse.. kuch jaroori kaam bhi to aa sakta hai na.. isliye sayed chala gaya hoga.. tum log pareshan mat ho.. aao baitho sab..

All were in total confused state..but they had no other option than waiting till next day..

 **FRIENDS.. this chapter ends here.. wait for some time to know what happens next.. :)**

 **sorry for my mistakes.. :'(**

 **be happy.. make happy.. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FRIENDS.. how was your Diwali? mazedar na? mine too. :)  
**

 **now happy bhai duj to all my bare bhaiyaasss and chote bhaiyasss.. hehe :)..**

 **Thanks to all my reader and reviewers.. hope you'll enjoy this chapter also..**

 **THE STORY:**

Abhijeet was sitting on his bed and was lost in some thoughts.. Dadi came and shook her head seeing him like that.. she came near to him.. but he could not understand that.. she kept her hand on his head..

Dadi: ashtami ka anjali dene nehi jayega?

Abhijeet just nodded..

Dadi: to nahaya kyu nehi abhi tak?

Abhijeet: Daya kyu chala gaya Dadi kal?

Dadi sighed.. and sat beside him..

Abhijeet: maine puri raat socha.. par mujhe aisa kuch yaad nehi aaya jo maine use bola ho aur woh hurt hua ho.. (he looked at her) sach mei..

Dadi: mai janta hu.. mera bhai aisa kabhi kar hi nehi sakta..

Abhijeet: to phir woh kyu chala gaya? aap hi boliye na.. aisa koi jata hai kya? jaroor kuch to hua hoga.. kisine kuch kaha hai kya? yah usne kuch aisa sun lia ho jisse use bura laga hai.. yah phir aisa kuch dekh lia hai..

Dadi: lekin kya?

Abhijeet: wohi to.. wohi to pata nehi laa paa raha hu mai.. kya? kya hua hoga?

Dadi: achha thik hai.. tu abhi jaa.. fresh ho ja.. phir anjali bhi to dena hai na.. pta hai sab aa geye hai tere dost log..

Abhijeet smiled and asked in happiness.. "Daya bhi aaya hai?"

Dadi didn't answer.. but her expression was enough to tell Abhijeet that he had not come.. and his smile vanished..

Abhijeet: woh aaj bhi nehi aaya?

Dadi caressed his hair..

Dadi: aa jayega.. tu ja abhi..

Abhijeet sighed and nodded.. and then went to freshen up..

* * *

the whole day passed.. Daya didn't come..

the cid team except that man came in Abhijeet's house.. and Dadi welcomed them with the question.. "aaya Daya?"

Asha: pura din bit gaya dadi.. Daya aaaya hi nehi.. ek phone tak nehi kia usne..

Freddy: aab na mujhe bohot tension ho rahi hai.. kahi kuch problem mei to nehi hai woh?

Dadi: achha tum logone phone kia use?

Abhijeet: haa dadi.. kia na.. yeh bhi koi puchne wali baat hui?

Dadi: uthaya nehi?

Abhijeet nodded in no..

Abhijeet: switched off aa raha hai..

Acp sir: aisa laparwai Daya kar sakta hai

Dadi: koi uske ghar...

Acp sir: Sudhakar gaya hai maa jee khabar lene..

Dadi: achha.. tab to kuch khabar jaroor milega..

"waha par bhi nehi hai".. all looked at the door where Sudhakar was standing..

Salunkhe sir: nehi hai!

Sudhakar(came in): ghar mei taala laga hua hai..

Abhijeet: aas paas mei kisise pucha?

Sudhakar: nehi sir..

Abhijeet(got angry): kya? nehi mtlab? kyu nehi pucha tumne?

Sudhakar: sir aas pass koi dikha nehi.. aur kisi aur e ghar mei bell bajake yeh puchna ki Daya kaha hai, yeh thik nehi laga mujhe sir..

Abhijeet: thik nehi laga ka kya matlab Sudhakar? tumhe puchna to chahiye tha na...

Acp sir: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: sir..

Acp sir: Sudhakar thik keh raha hai..

Abhijeet: sir aap... he was going to say something more.. but Acp sir stopped him..

Apcp sir: Daya koi mujrim nehi hai..

Abhijeet stopped..

Abhijeet: to kya hum Daya ka khoj nehi karenge? achanaq se kaha chala gaya woh?

Acp sir: karenge Abhijeet.. par yeh mat bhulo ki woh bhi ek cid officer hai.. ek jimmeder cid officer.. isliye hum kuch aur waqt wait kar kar sakte hai..

Abhijeet: sir woh koi musibat mei bhi to ho sakta hai na? sayed use kisine...

Acp sir: mujhe aisa nehi lagta hai Abhijeet.. phir bhi.. kl hum dekhenge ki baat kya hai.. tab tak ke liye... hume abhi jana hai.. (to Dadi) chalte hai hum maa jee..

Dadi nodded..

they went..

Dadi came to Abhijeet who was sitting facing down..

Dadi: mai sayed janti hu Daya kaha gaya hai..

Abhijeet looked at her immediately..

Abhijeet: kaha?

Dadi: uske sir ke ghar..

Abhijeet: Mamta Foundation?

Dadi nodded..

Dadi: tu chala ja ekbar kl subha jab time mile..

Abhijeet: waha ja kar woh nehi mia to?

Dadi: aur kaha ja sakta hai? uska to koi...

Abhijeet: jaha bhi jaye.. jaye na.. par aise? aise koi jata hai? ek phone nehi.. ek message nehi.. yeh kya hai?

He stood up.. and went to his room.. Dadi understood very well that he was tensed, hurt, angry and irritated.. and Dadi found out the reason..

Dadi: tu itna jyada attached ho gaya hai Daya se, yeh to mai bhi nehi samjh payi thi beta.. hasta muskurata to tu sab ke sath hai.. kisika bhi choti se choti taqleef mei bhi tu khud pareshan ho jata hai.. par aaj tere chere pe maine kuch aur hi emotion dekha.. jaise tera koi bohot aapna musibat mei ho.. taqleef mei ho.. aisa kya hai us larke mei jo Abhi itna jur gaya hai uske sath.. kitna tensed hai woh.. par baat bhi to tension karne wali hi hai.. hey maa durga tum raksha karna Daya ka.. kahi koi musibat mei na phanse bechara...

Abhijeet came to his room.. and lay down on the bed..

Abhijeet(thinking): maa durga aap hi bolo, maine aisa kya kaha usse jo woh aise chala gaya.. bina kuch bataye.. aane do use, aisa class lunga na, pta chal jayega.. (he was in search of the reason why Daya left..)

achha maine use Rathike bare mei pucha to. nehi nehi.. use kaha kuch pta.. to? Rony ko dekh kar? haa bechara bohot dukhi ho gaya tha.. (he was like screwed up) par woh aa to raha tha humare sath..

his phone started ringing.. he sat up hurriedly hoping it might be Daya's call.. he took the phone.. but he was disheartened seeing the name of Freddy on the screen..

Abhijeet: haa Freddy bolo..

he heard a happy voice from the other side..

Freddy: Abhijeet sir.. Daya sir ka phone aaya tha..

Abhijeet(happily): kya sach mei?

Freddy: haa sir..

Abhijeet(in angry tone): kya kaha usne haa?

Freddy: sir unhone kaha ki unka ek bohot hi qarib friend ka accident ka khabar sunte hi woh nikal geye..

Abhijeet: hume bina bataye?

Freddy: haa sir.. unhone kaha.. ki woh humare mood kharab nehi karna chahte the..

Abhijeet: achha.. mood kharap nehi karna chahta tha? aur jo kal se aaj tak hum logo ka hua.. uska kya?

Freddy: wohi to sir.. maine bhi to kaha.. unhone sorry bola hai..

Abhijeet(in same angry tone): sorry? mai dikhata hua kise kehete hai sorry..

He just cut the call.. and started dialing Daya's number..

Abhijeet: sorry? ek phone nehi kar sakta tha kya? aur aaj kia to kia kise? Freddy ko.. kyu mujhe nehi kar sakta tha?

Daya's phone was ringing..

the first words he heard from Daya was "Sorry sir"..

Abhijeet was going to scold Daya in full mood.. but hearing Daya's dull voice.. he changed his intention.. he asked softly..

Abhijeet: kya hua hai Daya? aise chale ku geye kal?

Daya: sir.. mera dost.. uska na bohot bara accident ho gaya hai.. call aaya tha mujhe hospital se.. to mai turant nikal gaya.. maine aap logo ko kuch batane ke halat mei bhi nehi tha sir.. aur na mai aap logo ko batana chahta tha.. mai nehi chahta tha ki aap logo k khushi mei koi disturbence aaye..

Abhijeet(still in soft but strict tone): achha aur jo hua kl se humare halat.. wo kya tha?

Daya: I'm sorry sir.. kl raat hospital jake mai itna busy ho gaya ki mai aap logo ko ek call bhi nehi kar paya.. kar pata to kuch na kuch bahana banake bata deta.. aur aaj subha uska operation chal raha tha.. to mai..

Abhijeey: kaisa hai abhi tumhare dost?

Daya(in teary tone): doctor ne kaha hai ki 48 ghante ke pehele kuch nehi kaha ja sakta..

Abhijeet: Oh.

Daya(in teary tone): sir.. woh thik hoga jayega na? woh na meri jindegi jaisa hai.. mai kabhi usse alag nehi hona chahta.. woh mere pas laut aayega na?

Abhijeet: haa bilkul.. he didn't get any response fron other side.. just heard a sobbing sound..

Abhijeet: Dayaaa.. aisa mat karo mere dost.. sab thik ho jayega...

Daya: sach mei hoga? yah sab kuch phirse kho jayega?

Abhijeet: phirse matlab?

Daya: matlab woh mera bachpan ka dost hai na sir.. woh na bachpan mei ek bar kho gaya tha.. use pata tha ki mujhe kitna darr lagta tha ekele rehene mei.. phir bhi kho gaya tha.. par woh laut bhi aaya tha..

Abhijeet: is bar bhi laut aayega dekh na..

Daya: pakka sir?

Abhijeet: pakka..

Daya:promise

Abhijeet smiled sadly on his childishness..

Abhijeet:promise..

and the call got disconnected..

Abhijeet: hello.. Daya.. but no one was there..

Abhijeet: het bhagwan Daya ke sath phirse ek bar aisa to mat karo.. dekho bechara kitna dar gaya hai.. pehele hi to aapne usse sab kuch le lia hai.. phir bhi jo aapne dia usi se woh khush hai.. abhi uske pas jo hai wo bhi mat chin lena usse.. please..

* * *

On the other place.. he was crying.. he was crying bitterly..

 **FRIENDS.. how was this? thora busy hu.. to jaldi mei likha.. to mistakes bhi thora jyada hi hogaa.. maaf kar dena doston.. :(.. par review karna na bhulna.. :)**

 **bye.. take care.. be happy.. make happy..**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:FRIENDS... Thanks thanks thanks a lot to my reviewers and readers** **.**

 **THORA LATE HO GAYA IS BAR NA.. SORRY.. HAA.. ISLIE AAJ BARA SA CHAPTER.. AS SORRY GIFT.. :p**

 **AAJ NA PEHELE HI SORRY BOL DETI HU.. KYUKI PATA HAI AAJ BOHOOOOOT SARA MISTAKE KARNE WALI HU.. :( :"( :"( :(.. SORRY YAARO..**

 **LET'S START..**

 **THE STORY:**

Morning arose.. Abhijeet came out from his room after getting ready.. and saw his dadi was sitting there..

Abhijeet: morning darling..

Dadi:morning.. Daya ka kuch...

Abhijeet(smiled): kl phone par baat hui hai..

Dadi: hui hai? thik to hai na woh?

Abhijeet: haa dadi.. woh thik hai..

Dadi:hey maa durga.. bohot bohot shukriya..

Abhijeet: aap tension kar rahi thi na bohot?

Dadi: to nehi kare kya? woh usdin aise chala gaya.. achha haa.. woh chala kyu gaya tha usdin us tarha se?

Abhijeet told her everything..

Dadi: oho.. puja ke samay mei aisa ho gaya.. achha tu Daya ko bol ki woh chinta na kare.. sab thik ho jayega.. maa durga hai na?

Abhijeet: haa.. maine bola bhi kl.. (suddenly a thought came in his mind).. achha dadi.. aap bolo na use..

Dadi: mai?

Abhijeet: haa aap.. mai phone laga deta hu.. aap bolo..

Dadi thought for some moments.. then said.. "thik hai"..

Abhijeet smiled.. and dialed Daya's number.. after some rings, he heard the voice of Daya..

Daya: jee sir..

Abhijeet: Daya.. sab thik hai na udher?

Daya: umeed to hai sir.. abhi bas sab kuch thik hone ka intezar hai..

Abhijeet felt something hearing his sentence.. but didn't say anything..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tumse koi bat karna chahti hai.. lo baat karo..

Daya: kaun hai sir?

Dadi: mai hu Daya.. tumhari dadi..

Abhijeet gave the phone to her before Daya's reply.. Daya was silent hearing her voice..

Dadi(softly): Daya.. no reply again..

Dadi: Daya bachhaa..

Daya(in teary tone): Dadi..

Dadi: haa.. kaise ho bachha?

Daya:thik hu.. aap kaisi hai?

Dadi: mai bhi thik hu.. pata hai mai thora naraz thi tum par ki kyu tum mujhse mile bina chale geye..

Daya: mil hi nehi paya na mai aapse..

Dadi: haa.. maine suna Abhi se.. tum bilkul chinta mat karna.. tumhara dost bilkul thik ho jayega.. hmm?

Daya: hmm..

Dadi: achha tumhe sab waqt mile.. aajana humare ghar.. aur haa yeh aapna hi ghar samjhna thik hai?

Daya: hmm..

Dadi: thik hai.. mai rakhti hu abhi haa?

Daya: hmm..

She gave the phone back to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tension mat karna.. ok? aur agar koi bhi jaroorat pare to turant mujhe yah hum mei se kisiko call karke bula lena.. hesitate mat karna.. aur.. waise kehena to nehi chahiye.. phir bhi.. agar udher sab kuch thik rahe aur tumhe thora waqt mile, to aajana yaha.. ok? hum sab inezar karenge..

Daya: aaunga sir.. jaroor aaunga..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. achha bye.. take care..

Daya: yes sir..

the phone got disconnected..

Dadi: bohot dukhi ho gaya hai bechara..

Abhijeet: haa dadi.. kl bhi achanaq hi phone cut kar diya tha..

Dadi: hmm.. ro raha tha..

Abhijeet: kya? ro raha tha?

Dadi: waise nehi.. bat nehi kar pa raha tha.. bas hmm hmm kiye jar raha tha.. to samjh gayi mai..

Abhijeet: haa.. bachpan ka dost hai keh raha tha..

Dadi sighed..

* * *

Freddy: aaj bhi Daya sir nehi aa paye..

Acp sir: Freddy.. kaise aayega woh haa?

Abhijeet(in low tone): par kaha to tha aayega..

but Acp sir heard that..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. tum bhi?

Abhijeet looked at him.. "nehi sir.. mai to bas aise hi"..

Asha(sadly): aaj to Navami hai.. bas Puja khatam..

Sudhakar(in same sad mood): Navami kaha hai Asha? Navami bhi to khatam ho gaya na.. hom bhi ho gaya..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. Navami Nishi hai.. matlab samjho Puja khatam..

Acp sir: are tum sab aise mayoos mat ho.. kl ka din bhi hai.. Dashami to hai na.. kal bhi hum masti karenge.. kuch achha karenge..

Abhijeet(in serious tone): Dashami ke din kabhi kuch achha nehi hota hai sir..

Asha: haa sahi mei.. puja to kl khatam ho jayega sir.. to kaha ka achha? phir to wohi same routine..

Acp sir: achha achha thik hai.. kal se agle saal ke puja ka intezar to sharu kar sakti ho na? wo to ek achha chiz hai na?

Salunkhe sir: Acp.. ek saal aur haa.. ek saal..

Freddy: 12 mahina..

Sudhakar: 365 days..

Asha: thousands of crime cases...

Salunkhe sir: to? huh.. agle saal..

Acp sir: kya Dr.. tum bhi bachho ke sath reheke bachho jaisi bat ker rehe ho?

Abhijeet: sir.. aap jitna bhi boliye.. bura to aapko bhi lag raha hai na?

Acp sir: ummmmm.. haa.. bura to mujhe bhi lag raha hai..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. to bolo na saaf saaf..

Abhijeet(smiled lightly): Acp sir hume cheer karne ki kaushish kr rehe hai..

Acp sir: dekha Dr. Abhijeet kitna hoshiyaar Bachha hai..

All smiled on his comment..

Abhijeet: Asha.. kal _Baran_ kitne baje se start hogi?

Asha: sir 2:30 baje se..

Sudhakar: aur.. _Darpan Bisarjan_?

Abhijeet: wo to subha ho jayega..

Asha: pandit jee ne kaha hai 10:30 baje ke andar Darapan Bisarjan ho jayega..

Acp sir: thik hai.. to chalo sab..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. har din Acp hi curtain down karte hai.. 'chalo sab' keheke..

All laughed out loudly..

* * *

it was _Dasami_.. All were sad.. but still engaged in having the last trace of enjoyment..

Pandit jee called everyone.. "aayiye.. maa ko aab aapne ghar jana hai.. kailash jana hai"..

Abhijeet: haa.. abhi Shiv jee ke ghar wapas jana hai Maa durga ko aapne maike chod kar..

Pandit jee: haa.. aayiye.. hum is Murti ko sab milke hila denge.. aur wohi hoga asli Bisarjan.. bad mei jo hum murti ko pani mei bisarjan dete hai, wo to bas mitti se bani murti hoti hai..

everyone present there.. touched the idol.. and shook that a bit.. and everyone n choras spoke out..

"Asche bochor abar hobe.."

"Asche bochor abar hobe.."

"Asche bocho abar hobe.."

"bolo durga mai ki"

"joyyy"..

and they sent the daughter to her in-law house..

Pandit jee: aayiye.. aab maa ko is darpan mei dekhiye..

every one went there one by one..

Abhijeet: ho gaya nma sab ka? aur koi baki hai?

"mai"..

Abhijeet looked back and saw Daya was standing there..

the cid team was shocked sseing him there.. actually not.. shocked hearing that he wanted to be a part of that darpan bisarjan...

Daya came forward...

Daya:mai wo kar sakta hu kya jo aap log kar rehe hai?

Pandit: jee bilkul beta.. aayiye aap bhi aayiye..

Daya looked at Abhijeet.. Abhijeet smiled and nodded.. Daya went towards the mirror.. he sat and bent down in order to see Maa Durga's face and legs in that..

Pandit jee: dekh liya?

Daya nodded in yes..

Pandit jee: thik hai.. aur koi?

All said no.. there was no one left to do this ritual..

Pandit jee: thik hai.. to ab hum is darpan ko pani mei dubo denge..

and he did that.. again that chorus started..

and the Puja was complete..

* * *

Acp sir: Daya.. udher sab kuch thik hai na?

Daya: jee sir..

Acp sir: very good..

Freddy: Daya sir.. aap aa geye bohot achha hua.. in do din aapko bohot miss kia humne..

Daya(smiled): maine bhi bohot miss kia tum logo ko Freddy..

Freddy: aapne bohot kuch miss to kia hai sir.. par ek chiz abhi bhi baki hai..

Daya: wo kya?

Freddy: hum sab Dashami ke din dopeher mei baith ke, jee bharke gappe larhate hai.. puja kaisa gaya.. kaun kaise enjoy kia.. yeh sab kuch..

Daya: bohot achha hai..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. thik hai.. gappe bad mei kar lena.. abhi chalo.. khana to khalo pehele.. chalo.. chaliye sir..

* * *

Freddy: haa to shuru kia jaye aaj ki agla karyakram..

Abhijeet: haa bhai karo.. (to Asha) Baran chal rahi hai na Asha?

Asha: haa sir.. aur udher Natasha didi aur Priya didi hai..

Freddy: haa sir.. udher ka chinta chodiye.. aur shuru kijiye.. aap hi shuru kijiye sir..

Abhijeet: are mai? mai kyu?

Sudhakar: are sir.. hum senior hai. na.. to aap pehele..

Freddy: haa wohi to.. na Acp sir hai.. na Salunkhe sir.. woh dono rehete to unhi mei se koi ek starte karte.. woh dono nehi hai.. to shuru karenge aap.. bataiye.. is puja ka best moment..

Abhijeet: Rony ka milna..

Sudhakar: bilkul sir.. bilkul.. ekdom perfect.. but sir yeh moment aapne le li.. to aab mai kya kahunga?

Freddy: next turn aap hi ka hai..

Sudhakar: mai? nehi.. mujhe jara sochne to do..

Asha: kya sohna hai? ismei sochne wali kya baat haai? aisa kar rehe ho jaise Antakshari khel rehe ho yaar.. waha gaana sochna padhta hai.. idher bas ek moment batana hai.. ismei kya sochna..

Freddy: haa aur nehi to kya? aur sochna ho tha to pehe se sochke rakhna chahiye tha na..

Sudhakar made a face..

Abhijeet: are bas bas.. tum dono bechare ko aise mat daanto.. achha Sudhakar soch samjh kar hi bolo tum..

All smiled..

Sudhakar: thik hai.. tab tak Daya bolo..

Daya: mai? mera kya? maine to bas masti mazak kia.. bas.. aur..

Sudhakar:yaad aaya yaad aaya..

Abhijeet: Daya pause..

Daya smiled..

Abhijeet: haa bolo..

Sudhakar: sir.. kl.. matlab Navami ke din.. hum jab khane baithe the na..

Asha: excuse me.. excuse me..

Sudhakar: kya?

Asha: kya kehene ja rehe hai aap Sir?

Sudhakar: moment.. keh rahi thin a abhi.. sochne ki jaroorat nehi hai.. par maine sochke nikala hai.. he gave a sarcastic smile.

Abhijeet: kya hua haa?

Sudhakar: mai bata hu..

Asha: ek min.. ek min..

Sudhakar: haa ek min mei hi ho jayega.. haa to kya hua.. kl hum jab khana khane baith rehe the,, (pointing towards Asha) yeh madam jab aayi.. aur baithi.. to as usual aapni elbow ko table ke upar rakhi.. aur kya hua pata hai.. pani ka glass thaw aha par.. bhara hua.. table ulat gayi aur pani inke muh par..

And he started laughing more loudly.. and rest of them too..

Asha: oo shut up Sudhakar.. she made a sad face.. baijjati kara di meri..

Abhijeet(controlling his laughter): ok ok.. yeh baat yehi khatam.. waise kahani majedar tha haa..

Asha(in childish sad tone): sirrrrr..

Abhijeet: ok ok sorry.. Freddy: now you..

Freddy: sir aapko to pata hai.. mera to best moment hai launch and dinner time.. aaahh.. itna swadist khana sath mei bengali khana bhi. hay.. sir is saal ka best tha 'mug daal with macher matha'.. hay.. kya swad tha..

Abhijeet: hmm.. khush ho na?

Freddy: bohot sir.. bohot..

Abhijeet: Next..(he looked at Daya)

Daya: mai.. aa.. sir aap log permission de to mai ek kahani batau?

Abhijeet: haa bilkul batao na..

Freddy: maza aa jayega sir.. bataiye..

All became silent to listen to Daya..

Daya: yeh kahani meri zindegi ki hai.. 20 saal pehele ki.. mai tab 6-7 saal ka tha.. ek parivaar tha mera.. khusiyo se bhara.. dadi,baba, maa, mai aur mera bhaiya.. hum pancho mil kar bohot masti karte the.. bachpan ka us time mera guzra hai Kolkata mei..

Freddy: aap bhi Kolkata mei rehete tha?

Sudhakar(irritatingly): Freddy.. don't interrupt..

Freddy: sorry..

Daya: haa.. mai Kolkata mei reheta tha aapni family ke sath.. ghar ke thik samne hi puja hoti thi.. Durga Puja.. bohot dhoom dham se hoti thi yeh puja.. mujhe jyada kuch yaad nehi hai.. par itna yaad hai, bohot jorose _Dhak_ bajta tha..(he smiled).. aur shashthi ke din usi awaz aur mere bhaiya ke awaz se meri nind khulti thi.. waise bhaiya hi mujhe roj jagate the..

Jis saal k puja ki baat kar raha hu.. usi saal bu aisa hi hua tha.. bhaiya ne subha jagaya mujhe.. aur mai uthte hi bhaiya ko gale laga liya..(he smiled) jaise mai roj karta tha..

Puja mei, sabhi bachhe masti mazak kar rehe the.. mai aur bhaiya bhi kar rehe the.. ekbar hua yuh ki khelte khelte mei road par chala gaya aur gari aa kar mujhse collide karne wala tha ki... ek uncle ake mujhe bacha liya.. unke taraf khinch liya mujhe.. woh uncle bohot ache the.. baba maa ko kuch nehi bataya unhone.. pta tha.. dant par jayegi.. par bhaiya mere piche hi the.. aur unhone dekh liya..

Bohot jyada roya tha bhaiya ne.. mai chota tha.. jyada kuch samjh nehi paa raha tha.. bhaiya mujhse 5 saal bare the.. to unhe samjh aa gaya tha kya hone jaa raha tha.. to woh bohot ro rehe the.. aur keh rehe the.. " _kabhi aisa mat karna.. agar tujhe kuch ho jata to mai kya karta? kabhi bhi kahi bhi akela nehi jana mujhe akela chor kar.. samjha?"_

aisa hi kuch keh rehe the.. aur maine sayed kaha tha.. " _mai kaha jaunga akela? darr lagta hai na mujhe.._ "

takdir ne humari baat sun li.. aur bole, aab dekho akelapan kise kehete hai..

usdin bhi Dasami tha.. Bisarjan mei sare log jane wale the.. Ganga mei Bisarjan hone wala tha.. bas.. maine jid karna shuru kar dia.. mujhe bhi jana hai.. baba maa bilkul bhi raji nehi the.. tab mai jake bhaiya ko pakra.. bhaiya mujhe jana hai.. aap kuch karo..

ladla tha mai bhaiya ka.. mana nehi kar paye woh.. unhone baba ko yeh bolke mana lia ki, baba, hum dono piche rahenge.. age ki taraf, pani ke taraf bilkul nehi jayenge.. aur humesha sab sath hi rahenge..

bohot kehene baad baba man geye.. hum geye sab ke sath..

bohot log the udher.. bohot jyada vir tha.. bohit sare pandal se murti le kar aaye the log.. bohot jyada exciting laga mujhe.. aur maine bhaiya ke haat churwa kar us tarf bhag ke geya..

Daya stopped.. and everyone's concentration broke with a thud sound.. they saw Abhijeet hit his hand on the table with force.. they were shocked and a little bit confused..

Daya continued without giving others any chance to ask anything to Abhijeet..

Daya: vir mei mai kho gaya.. charo taraf bohot dhoondha maine bhaiya ko. baba ko, maa ko.. aapne kisi bhi janpehechan walo ko..par nehi.. kahi nehi mile woh log.. mai rone laga.. par koi sayed dekha nehi.. sab paani ke taraf jane lage.. mai bhi dhoondhte dhoondhte wohi jane laga.. par mera peir phisal gaya.. aur.. aur mai pani mei gir gaya..

ALL were really shocked this time..

Daya: tairna nehi aata tha mujhe... bas aur kuch yaad nehi hai.. jab aankh khuli, hosh aaya tab jinhe peheli bar dekh, wohi baad mei mere zindegi ka sab kuch ban geye.. mere sir..

Freddy: sir?

Daya: haa.. Raghuvendra sir.. unhone mujhe rescue kia tha.. mai kuch bol nehi paa raha tha us waqt.. sayed darr se ho.. yah aur kuch waja se.. baatein nehi kar paa raha tha mai..

tear drops were falling down from his eyes..

Daya: nehi mila.. uske baad se nehi mila mujhe mera family.. Raghuvendra sir ke Anath ashram mei jaga to ho gaya.. aur society mei anath ka parichay bhi.. jiska ekdin sab kuch tha.. uske pas aab kuch nehi bacha tha.. sari zindegi yehi sochta raha ki mai mar kyu nehi gaya tha tabhi us paani dub ke..

pin drop silence was prevailing there.. all 5 were silent.. no one could initiate the further conversation..

may be god took that responsibility.. she sent one..

Priya came to said.. "baran ho gaya hai.. bisarjan ke taiyari bi ho gayi hai.. chaliye nikalna hai abhi hume.. "

Asha nodded.."haa chaliye".. Asha, Sudhakar Freddy and Daya stood up.. except Abhijeet..

Freddy: Daya sir.. aap jayenge.. humare sath?

Daya: nehi Freddy.. Bisarjan mei jane ka saukh, mit gaya hai mera.. (Freddy looked down.. Daya put his hand on his shoulder) Abhijeet sir ko bolo..

Freddy: nehi.. woh kabhi nehi jate hai..

Daya: kya!

Sudhakar: haa.. sir kabhi nehi jate hai..

Daya: achha thik hai..

Sudhakar(to Abhijeet): sir.. hum jaye?

Abhijeet: haa jao.. achhe se sara kaam karna.. aur haa sambhal ke rehena sab thik hai?

All nodded..

Abhijeet: jao..

He did not look up once while saying this things.. not a single time..

They went.. including Daya.. excluding Abhijeet..

they were going out from the main gate with Durga maa.. the sound of Dhak was mesmerizing everyone.. Abhijeet stood up slowly and kept staring at durga maa.. telling so many things.. asking so many things..

the procession went out.. it was out of his sight.. but his asking questions was not over yet..

He moved his eyes away from the empty road and looked straight where the answer of his questions was waiting...

 **ufffff friends.. this chap is over... wait for the next chap plz.. tab tak.. review karna na bhulna..**

 **be happy.. make happy..**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** MY FRIENDS... THANKS A LOT FOR YOU CONTINUOUS SUPPORT... I'M REALLY SO MUCH HAPPY... THANK YOU SO MUCH..

GUYS.. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY... SO PLEASE.. IS BAR BHI HAR BAR KE TARHA MAAF KAR DENA AGAR KOI GALTI HUI TO.. SOLLY. :(

 **THE STORY:**

Abhijeet started moving towards Daya with baby steps.. but Daya didn't move.. Abhijeet stood in front of him.. he was not saying just looking at him.. was it true? 20 years.. every moment.. he kept thinking.. where he had been.. had he been alive or dead? did he remember him or not? his brother.. little brother.. whose hand, he could not hold properly.. was standing just before him.. in front of his eyes.. Yes.. the same incident.. proper timing.. exact name of the place.. everything was same as the story told by Daya, happened with him and his bro 20 years ago.. everything was crystal clear.. yes.. he found him.. at last he found him..

He smiled..

But.. that one ' but ' was coming in his way..

was it true? the man he was seeing.. was he really his brother.. it might happen that Daya had heard this story from someone else.. from his Rathi.. might be, Rathi was also in Mamta Foundation.. Raghuvendra sir had rescued him.. and Daya was also there.. and Rathi had told the story to him..

yes.. it might happen.. No.. his heart was not ready to accept that.. after so long he was about to hug his brother again.. and between that this 'but' was coming..

he was really in dilemma.. he was no in him.. his ears caught a voice suddenly.. "aap kyu nehi jate ho sab ke sath bisarjan mei?"

Abhijeet came out from his thought... and asked straight.. "kaun ho tum?"

Daya smiled a bit..

Daya: asli pehchan to kho chuka hu mai.. aab kya batau?

Abhijeet came nearer to him.. and asked again..

Abhijeet: maine pucha kaun ho tum? tumne.. tumne jo kaha...

Daya: Rathijeet se Daya ban gaya to nehi pehechan rehe hai?

Abhijeet felt someone pushed him back.. he could not control himself.. he took s step back.. but said nothing..

Daya: koi biswas nehi karega.. karega bhi kyu? koi pakki saboot to nehi hai na.. hum cid wale hai.. thori na sabooto ke bina kisi pe biswas karte hai.. (this time Daya came to Abhijeet) par ek bhai.. aapne bhai par biswas kar sakta hai na Chiku? (a pearl fell down from his eye)

Abhijeet took the support of the tree beside him.. otherwise he could lose his balance..

That name.. Chiku.. by which used to call his brother and his brother called him.. no one knew this.. even not their parents and granny.. then how? how could this man? that meant... but.. Rathi might tell him.. he might be in same orphanage na?

seeing Abhijeet's silence.. Daya smiled in tears..

Daya: kaha tha na maine aapse ki 108 naam hai mera..

 _"tumhara naam kisne rakkha?"_

 _"kaunsa naam sir?"_

Daya: us mei sab se Kimti naam to mera Rathijeet hai.. aaj bhi mai is naam ko aapne andar bohot payar se rakhha hai.. nehi bhil paya hu mai aapne asli astitwa ko..

 _"kya likha hai ismei? Rathijeet... kiska naam hai yeh.. haa?"_

 _"mujhe nehi maloom sir.. aaj subhah newspaper padh raha tha.. to usmei ek news mei yeh naam dekha maine.. uncommon naam hai to yaad reh gaya hai.."_

Daya: isliye.. sirf isliye.. jab usdin mai aaya tha aapke ghar .. aur andar jate hi maine humare bachpan mei lia gaya family photograph dekha, jo aapne frame

kar ke rakha hai.. maine pehechan liya.. aur isiliye mai waha se (stressing) bhaag gaya.. koi dost ka accident nehi hua tha.. (tears were continuously flowing

from his eyes..) mujhe to bas waha se nikalna tha.. kyuki mujhe pata tha.. koi biswas nehi karega.. ek anath jab kisiko keheta hai ki wo uska aapna hai, to koi

bhi biswas nehi karta.. fraud samjhte hai.. maine aise bohot incidents dekhe hai.. pata hai mujhe.. koi biswas nehi karta..

he was crying.. and Abhijeet.. was just standing like statue..

Daya: jis din peheli bar aapka naam suna tha.. aur kaha tha aapka naam aapki dadi ne rakha tha... kuch ajeeb sa mehsoos hua tha mujhe.. pata nehi tha ki aaj...

Daya wiped his tears harshly.. and grabbed Abhijeet's hand and started pulling him..

Daya: aap aayiye.. ek bar aayoye mere sath.. kuch nehi karunga.. promise..

Though Abhijeet was not protestinh still Daya was busy in convincing Abhijeet to come with him..

Daya: ek bar aaiye.. iske baad kabhi nehi aaunga aapke samne.. bas ek bar..

they sat on the car.. and drove off..

15 mins way was seeming 15 hours way.. as both were silent..

they reached Daya's home..

Daya came down and opened Abhijeet's side door.. and pulled him..

Daya: aayiye.. ( he opened the door which was not locked.. and entered.. ) aap thori der rukiye.. mai abhi aaya.. please please.. jana nehi haa.. please..

he entered into his room.. Abhijeet was standing there alone.. so many times Daya had invited him to come to his house.. but he could not manage time.. thought to come after puja.. but never thought that his coming would be something like this..

after some moments Daya came back with a bag.. and opened that.. and so many letters came out from that..

Daya(in excitement): dekhiye.. dekhiye is letters ko maine likha tha.. maine.. aap logo ko.. aapko.. dekhiye...

Daya was keeping those letters on the table and Abhijeet was taking those one by one..

"bhaiya aap kaha ho?"

"maa.. aap kyu nehi aa rahi ho? mujhe yaha khudse khana parta hai.. mujhe koi nehi khilata.. Dibhai.."

"Papa.. mujhe lene nehi aayenge kya aap?"

"bhaiya aap aapne chiku ko bhul geye hai kya?"

the heart and tears never listen to brain.. too bad.. very unfair.. and just because of that tears were rolling down from Abhijeet's eyes.. that handwriting.. it was very known to him.. still he kept his Chiku's copies, drawing books with his toys.. and every night he opened those and caressed those things.. so how could he be failed to identify that hand writing..

Daya: mai likhta tha.. aur sir ko deta tha post karne.. sir ne hi kaha tha mujhe yeh letters likhne ke liye.. (his excitement vanished.. ) par sir na yeh letters bhi post nehi kar paye.. .. wo kya hai na.. us hadse ke baad mai kuch bol nehi pa raha tha na.. to mai kaun hu.. kaha se hu.. kuch bhi sir ko maloom nehi tha.. is liye na mere address ka bhi kuch pata nehi tha.. isliye post bhi nehi kar pate the.. (he smiled) unhone hi mera naam Daya rakhha hai..

aur jab mai bol paya.. jab mujhe yaad aane laga dhire dhire sab kuch.. tab.. tab aap log Kolkata ke us ghar mei se kahi aur chale geye the.. sir mujhe tab bataye nehi the.. humesha kehete the ki mil jayenge tumhare family.. daro mat.. par nehi.. mai intezar karta raha.. par aap log kahi nehi mile.. (he was sobbing) kahi nehi..

he was crying now..and Abhijeet was lost in those letters..

Daya: maine aaj tak kisiko nehi batayi.. kisiko bhi nehi.. mai aapko bhi nehi batata.. isliye mai gaya bhi do din aapke pas.. aapka samna nehi kar pata mai..

uljha hua tha mai.. khudse fight kar raha tha.. mujhe kya karna chahiye kuch samjh mei nehi aa raha tha..phir pta nehi kya hua.. bohot man kia ki ekbar.. bas ekbar.. aapko bata du.. bas aapko.. kya karu? ? mai bhi to ek insaan hu.. lalach hai mujhme phir aaj jab Freddy ne wo story kehene ke liye bola to mujhse raha nehi gaya.. mujhe laga yehi sahi mauka hai.. aur.. maine... baata .. diaa.. but.. but I promise.. age se mai kisiko nehi bataunga.. Dibhai ko bhi.. (Abhiijeet looked up at him).. mera matlab aapke Dadi ko bhi nehi bataunga.. kisiko bhi nehi bataunga.. kisi ko bhi nehi.. mai chala jaunga yaha se.. humesha ke liye..

he was crying harshly.. hiding his face in his hand..

Abhijeet crumpled the letters which was in his hand.. and he flinched.. actually his hand was burnt due to some wrong movement while holding the Pradeep..

he opened his hand and saw the wound.. it was very similar to the wound in his heart.. difference was that it was visible, and the other one was not visible..

Daya looked up just at this time to say something.. but stopped seeing his hand like that.. he went to him hurriedly.. and held his hand softly..

Daya: yeh kaise hua haa? itna jal gaya hai.. kuch dawai lagaya bhi hai yah aise hi?

Abhijeet was looking at Daya..

Daya: dekh kya rehe hai? boliye? and he put Abhijeet's hand on his own cheek very softly.. jaldi thik ho jayega..

That was enough for Abhijeet to burst out.. the same habit of touching wounded place on the cheek which he had from his childhood, was in his brother also.. he knew it very well.. and now...

Daya looked at Abhijeet.. who was crying..

Daya:bhaiya..

Abhijeet immediately hugged him.. and both souls were crying.. shedding out all the pains which they were bearing for 20 years.. they were just crying.. were unable to say anything.. they were taking some time to connect the disconnected connection.. though the heart connection was not broken.. and that was why they were together at that moment..

Abhijeet: Rathi.. yeh ek lafz sunne ke liye taras gaya tha mai.. kitna dhundha tujhe.. pehele Papa ne dhoonda.. phir maine.. par kahi bhi nehi mila tu.. Bhai.. maine hi tujhse jindegi ki 20 saal chin lia hai.. us sara khushiyo se tujhe dur hona para jisme tera haq tha.. sirf meri waja se.. iske jimmeder sirf mai hi hu.. maaf kar de mujhe mera bhai.. please maaf kar de..

Daya separated and cupped his face..

Daya: yeh aap kya keh rehe hai?

Abhijeet held in his hand tightly.. but Daya took out that and held Abhijeet's hand softly.. as he knew his palm was wounded..

Daya: usmei sari galtiya meri thi.. mai chala gaya tha haat churwa kar.. aapki koi galati nehi thi.. aapka haat bhi to tab kitna chota chota tha na? kaise pakarte aap?

Abhijeet: par...

Daya: aab koi par var nehi bhaiya.. please.. aab na muujhe is pal ko jina hai.. umeed hi chor di thi maine.. kabhi socha nehi tha ki aap mujhe phirse miloge..

Abhijeet kissed on his hand..

Abhijeet: aab nehi jaana humse dur.. please Rathi.. aab aur nehi..

Daya(hesitant to ask): aap.. aapko mujh par biswas hai? aapko yeh to nehi lagta hai na ki mai aapse jhoot bol raha hu?

Abhijeet nodded in no.. "nehi.. mujhe koi shaq nehi hai.. rishte dil se judte hai.. dimag se nehi.. aur isbar to mujhe mera dil aur dimag dono ne hi kaha hai ki yehi tera Chiku hai.. ".. he caressed his hair..

Daya smiled in tears..

Daya: bhaiya.. (his voice was chocked.. he was unable to speak..) mujhe.. mujhe biswas hi nehi ho raha hai bhaiya.. itne saal.. itne saal baad.. aapko mai mere samne paunga.. aapko yaad hai jis din meri aapse peheli bar mulakat hui thi.. Mumbai mei..

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya: bhaiya.. sayed destiny mai humara phirse milne likha tha hai na?

Abhijeet: haa.. maa durga ki yehi ichha thi.. isliye na tere sath phirse cid mei mulakat ho gayi.. aur dekh.. ek durga puja ke dasaami ke din tu dur ho gaya tha humse.. aur aaj, ek aur dasami hai.. aur tu wapas mil gaya..

Daya: haa.. mai na islye bhagwan se bohot naraz tha... biswas nehi karta tha mai in sab cheezo mei.. mujhe humesha lagta tha, maa dibhai papa sab log itne man se puja karte the, phir bhi yeh sab hua humare sath.. iske matlab yeh puja patha sab bakwas hai.. par bhaiya ab jab mujhekhoya hua kl wapas mil gaya hai na.. tab mujhe lag raha hai ki.. hai.. maa durga to hai humare sath..

Abhijeet(smiled): is liye tu aaj darapan bisarjan mei gaya tha?

Daya: haa..isiliye geya tha.. aur aap bisarjan mei kyu nehi jate haa?

Abhijeet looked down..

Abhijeet: darr lagta tha.. bohot darr lagta tha..

both were silent for some time..

Abhijeet: bhai.. aaj agar maa baba rehete to kitne khush hote na?

Daya pressed his hand softly..

Abhijeet: mai to maafi bhi nehi mang paya maa se. unse maine unka chota beta alag kia tha...

Daya: bhaiya.. dekhiye mere taraf.. (he pulled his face up) phirse aap wohi bol rehe ho? usmei aapki koi galti nehi thi... aap yeh baat samjhte kyu nehi hai?

Abhijeet didn't reply.. Daya gave him a soft hug..

Abhijeet: mera Chiku bohot bara ho gaya hai..

Daya: bara to mai bohot din pehele hi ho gaya tha...

Abhijeet kissed on his forehead..

Abhijeet: chal.. dadi ke pas chal..

Daya(smiled broadly): chaliye.. aaj itne saal baad Bijaya karunga.. unhi se shuruwat karunga.. pehele dibhai ko Pranam karunga.. phir aapko.. aap mujhse bare ho na..

Abhijeet: haa.. bohot ho gaya.. chal aab..

Daya smiled broadly..

* * *

Abhijeet entered in the house first.. Daya didn't enter.. it was their plan to give a surprise to their darling.. .. Abhijeet saw she was sitting on the lounge.. seeing him entering she stood up..

Abhijeet: dadi..

Dadi: aao..

Abhijeet: dadi.. pehele batayiye aap mujhe kya doge?

Dadi: matlab?

Abhijeet: mai aapko ek baraaaaaa sa surprise gift dene wala hu.. use badle aap return gift kya doge?

Dadi smile a bit..

Dadi: jo tu mujhe dega.. wohi mai bhi tujhe dungi.. (Abhijeet got confused).. wohi tere liye sab se kimti gift hoga.. use bara gift sayed aaj tak tujhe nehi mila hai na?

Abhijeet(shocked): dadi aap..

Dadi: aab bula bhi le use.. (in teary tone)kabse intezar kar rahi hu tum dono ka.. aa jao abhi..

Abhijeet was really shocked and surprised.. he well understood that she got to know everything.. but how, he didn't understand..

Abhijeet(smiled): dadi.. aap? he was really happy.. ek min.. ek min rukiye.. he went near to door and called his bhai.. aa ja yaar.. surprise hum dene geye.. ulta hum i surprised ho geye..

Daya came in.. Abhijeet held his hand.. and took him to dadi..

Abhijeet: lijiye dadi.. aapka ladla..

Dadi touched his face affectionately..

Dadi(her eyes were full of tears): zara dekhu to mai ji bhar ke mere bachhe ko.. kitna bara ho gaya mera bachha.. aapne dibhai ko bhul to nehi gaya na?

Daya nodded in no and hugged her..

Daya(in tears): aapko koi kaise bhul sakta hai? aur mai to kabhi nehi.. she kissed on his head..

Daya: dibhai.. kyu hua yeh sab.. humare sath hi.. kyu?

Dadi: bita hua kal ko yaad nehi rakhte hai beta.. bas usse sikh lete hai.. taki us sikh ko hum aaj aur aane wale kal mei istamal kar sake..

Daya: I missed you Dibhai.. I missed you all a lot.. I love you..

Dadi was giving sometime to him to shed his tears.. she kept caressing his hair..

Dadi(to Abhijeet who was crying standing at a little distance ): aaja tu bhi aaja..

Abhijeet went and hugged them tightly..

Dadi: hey maa durga.. tera lakh lakh shukar hai.. tune mere bachhe se milwa diya marne se pehele.. nehi to is pagal Abhi ko mai kiske pas chod jata? abhi mai chien se aankhe band kar sakti hu..

Both her grand son separated...

Daya(wiped his tears): yeh kya baat hui dibhai? mai aaya.. aur aap jane ki baat kar rahi hai..

Abhijeet: haa wohi to.. aap aisa kahengi na, to aapse baat nehi karunga.. aurbhai se bhi keh dunga ki woh aapse baat na kare..

Dadi(smiled): achha thik hai thik hai.. aab tum dono mujhe daanto mat.. (looking towards Daya and touching his cheek) aaj to khushiya manane ki din hai.. ruko tum dono.. mai abhi aayi..

Abhijeet: kaha facebook karne ja rahi hai?

Daya: kya!

Dadi(hitting Abhijeet):nehi re badtameez shaytan larka nehi.. Duo laughed on that..

she was about to go.. Daya stopped her..

Daya: dibhai..

Dadi: haa bol beta..

Daya came near to her.. bent down and touched her feet.. "Subho Bijaya"..

Dadi smiled in tears.. "khush rahe mera bachha.. hazaro saal jiye.. khush rahe... ruk.. mai abhi mithai leke aati hu.. ruk do min.. "

she went..

Abhijeet: chal aab meri baari.. peir chu..

Daya smiled and about to bend down to touch his feet but Abhijeet stopped him and pulled him in a tight hug..

Abhijeet: mera chiku to yaha rahega.. mere dil mei..

Daya: aur mera chiku bhi mere dil mei rehenge..

Dadi: ho gaya dono bhaiyo ka chiku chiku khel..

two brother laughed out loudly..

Dadi: chal aaja idher..

Dadi gave them Chandan tilak...

Dadi: bhagwan.. mangal kare tum dono ka.. aur tumhe dusro ke mangal ke karan banaye..

Dadi: le mithai kha.. both forwarded their hand and took the sweets..

* * *

The brothers were sitting on the floor enjoying the sweets.. and dadi was sitting on the sofa..

Abhijeet: haa dadi.. to aap bataiye.. aapko kaise pata chala?

Dadi: hmm pta tha mujhe.. yeh sawal aane wala hai..

Abhijeet:haa bataiye..

Dadi: mai gayi thi maa ko pranam karne.. aur dekha ki tum log bahar baithke baatein kar rehe ho.. to mai waha gayi yeh batane ke liye ki chalo ghar mei baithke bate karo.. tab maine Rathi ko wo sab batate hue sun lia..

Abhijeet(softly): dadi.. aapko kya laga tab? matlab kya socha aapne?

Dadi: bas maa ka naam le rahi thi.. aur kuch nehi..

Daya: bhaiya aap?

Abhijeet: yaad nehi hai.. sach mei yaad nehi hai tab mai kya soch raha tha... kya chal ratha tha mere dimag mei.. kuch yaad nehi hai.. phirse ekbar wohi sab aankho ke samne aane laga tha..

Daya:maine aapko hurt kia bhaiya?

Abhijeet: kya bol raha hai pagal? tune kaha is liye aaj sab kuch pehele jaisa ho gaya.. nehi to... (little angry) nehi to pehele din to bhag gaya tha ghar se..

Daya: bhaiya mai kya karta.. aap samjho baat ko.. aap mere jaga hote to kya karte?

Abhijeet: pata nehi..

Dadi:achha suno tum dono meri baat.. aaj hum teeno ko ek dusre ke bare mei ek bohot bara sach pata chala hai.. aur yeh sach ko humare jindegi mei adjust karne mei thora waqt lagega.. aur yehi sach hai.. (both brothers looked at each other and then looked down..) aaj lag raha hai jaise sab kuch thik hai.. sab kuch thik Ho gaya hai.. par sab thik hone mei waqt lagega.. to tum dono thora sambhal ke rehena..

Abhijeet aur Daya ka jo dosti tha.. wo barkarar rehena chahiye... sath mei Abhijeet aur Rathijeet ke bich bhaiyo ka payaar.. dono ko balance karke chalna parega tum dono ko... yaad rakhna

Abhijeet looked at Daya.. and forwarded his hand.. and Daya put his hand on Abhijeet's hand... and they held each other's hand tightly...

 _This bonding is not going to break again..._

 ** _FRIENDS.. OVER... pata nehi.. how was the story.. still aap logone sath dia, isliye bohot shukriya.. Krittika didi.. thank you.. love you.. :*_**

 ** _last chap hai.. to review karke ek bye bol dena.. :)_**

 ** _mai yehi bol deti hu... BYE.. be happy.. make happy.. :)_**


End file.
